DBZ: Protea
by Fail2Ninja
Summary: In the wake of the Saiyan's conquest, the entire galaxy trembled. Those with the courage to stand up to the savage race suffered cruel fates. However, as a young Prince Vegeta is about to learn, a single act can either break that courage or make it grow even stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**Despite all the other fan stories I've got floating around, I needed to get this one out of my head once and for all so here it is. But this time around, I did things a little differently. As of right now, this story and its sequel are complete. Decided to not bother with writing chapter after chapter with no idea if the idea was good enough to keep going. Fortunately, I finished the first draft after several months of writing so now all that remains is a bucket load of editing to work out all the kinks. If enough people like this story, I'll go ahead and get the monster of a follow up posted as well. **

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. This story is simply a celebration of the series. I do, however, own the original characters introduced in this story and the new alien race introduced here. **

**Special thanks to my bro for editing and to all you amazing DBZ fans for your inspiring creativity.**

* * *

The force of a ki blast tore its way through the walls of the Saiyan palace, causing them to crumble. On other worlds, the palace guards would have jumped into action and rushed to see if their ruler was safe. Here however, no Sayian warrior dared to move a muscle, unless they wanted to become their king's next victim. Still sitting on his throne, King Vegeta rubbed his temples looking at what once had been one of his loyal soldiers. Who had been unlucky enough to give his king news he didn't want to want hear.

"Damn those Yousari bastards!" he grumbled. "Dangerously close to the agreed border? Since when did the border increase to include two whole systems?!"

The strength of the Saiyan race was infamous throughout the galaxy; the talk of horror stories and how they could conquer entire planets in days or annihilate them in a single night. Most would run in terror at the mere mention of their name. This was not the case for the Yousari, a race of humanoid plants native to the planet Alastromeria. Said to have the largest empire of planets next to Cold Empire. Lord Frieza, who had his greedy little eyes set on those thriving planets long ago, had ordered the Saiyans to conquer them like they had all the rest. The Yousari however, were formidable opponents. Not only had their warriors been able to stand up even to the Saiyan elite in a straight fight, but large groups had been able to topple and murder Saiyan warriors in their Ozuuruu forms. It took years of bloodshed on both sides before the current Yousari Queen had sent King Vegeta a message proposing a ceasefire.

King Vegeta at first had wanted to take said message and shove it down the Queen's throat, but Lord Frieza insisted that he agree to it. The humiliation had been unbearable, but King Vegeta gave in to the tyrant's wishes. When he inquired as to why the heir to mighty Cold line was giving in so easily, he simply said,

"Let's let this game play out a little longer."

King Vegeta still wasn't sure what 'game' Frieza was playing but it was causing him no end of grief. Six years had gone by since he had agreed to this ceasefire and the Yousari were becoming emboldened, taking advantage of the Saiyan's fear of disobeying Frieza's orders and expanding their territory. Following this infuriating order of keeping up an illusionary peace was going to cause the King and his infamous temper to snap one of these days.

"My my, still having trouble with the weeds are we?" King Vegeta felt a chill go up his spine as Frieza entered his throne room. As usual he was well-informed.

"Yes. According to them our last assignment was too close to their border." King Vegeta said in a low voice. He had to play his cards carefully. It was still too soon to confront Frieza with the bulk of his frustration, the mere idea of challenging his authority was suicide. All he could do was kowtow and hope to say something that would please him.

"So Queen Azelia is trying to wrap you around her finger then? Well, we can't have that." Frieza said in his usual casual tone. The tiny alien casually strolled up to the throne like he owned the place. He eyed the throne, giving the King a smug smile. King Vegeta grimaced and stood up, standing at the throne's right side, while Frieza took his place on the throne. "So, mighty King Vegeta. How are you going to respond to such an outrage?"

"As my lord has wished, I will ignore it for the time being. We will continue to test the borders to see how many planets the Yousari have taken and will wait for further instructions." King Vegeta kneeled and looked down to the ground, making sure not to look Frieza in the eye. His temper boiled at the disgrace.

"There's a good monkey. Finally learning to play it smart. Not all conflicts can be resolved by throwing a punch, though I'll admit it is satisfying." Frieza chuckled, tapping his long tail on the side of the throne. "It has been so long, and I feel you've learned some patience from this. So I'll throw you a bone."

"What do you mean my lord?" King Vegeta looked up confused.

"I mean, its time for you to make an example of the Yousari. That anyone who defies my will or the will of the Saiyans will die a horrible death."

"I will mobilize a strike team of my finest warriors. Please allow me to lead this assault personally my lord." King Vegeta bowed low in the hopes that Frieza would humor him.

"No. A strike team will not be necessary." Frieza shook his head as the Saiyan king looked up, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Lord Frieza, the Yousari may be a bunch of arrogant fools but their skills in battle are not to be underestimated. Eating a single fruit from their Tree of Might can make a mere child as strong as a Saiyan Elite. It will take no less than our best to face them."

"I'm well aware of their battle capabilities Vegeta." Frieza said curtly, silencing the king. "Which is why this will need to be a covert assignment. No strike team, no army, just you and your son." Frieza said coldly.

"My son?" King Vegeta asked. His confusion quickly becoming concern.

"Yes, I want you to send a message to the Yousari Queen. Tell her you are coming on a peaceful visit to discuss modifications of the ceasefire agreement and be sure to sound as polite as possible. Mention your son and how you will be bringing him with you to introduce to the Queen's daughter, forming a political bond of friendship that will bring your people and theirs closer together." King Vegeta hung on Frieza's every word.

"Then when her guard is down, kill her. With her out of the way, the Yousari resistance will be crippled and all their worlds will be as good as ours." Frieza stood up from the throne, holding out his palm and clenching it into a fist for emphasis. King Vegeta smirked. While he hated taking orders from Frieza, he admired his tactical brilliance. He only wished he had thought of the plan sooner.

"An excellent plan my lord, but what of the queen's heir? Should I have my son dispose of her as well?" Frieza looked back to the Saiyan King, and evil glint in his eye.

"No. Leave her alive, but make sure she bears witness to the Queen's demise. From what I hear she is a spineless, little whelp. Without the strength of her mother, she will crumble and her people along with her." Frieza let out a cackling laugh as he got up to leave. King Vegeta stood and bowed once again, his eyes following the tiny alien out of the throne room, glinting with vengeful satisfaction.

"It will be done, my lord"

**A few days later**

"Why can't we just blow up the planet and be done with it?" the young prince Vegeta sneered as he fidgeted in his space pod. Having been pulled away from a big assignment at the last minute he was more than a little cross. He adjusted his scouter on the right side of his face to make sure it his father could hear him.

"Believe me, I would like nothing better, but Lord Frieza's orders were very clear. Besides, if you're to be King, you must learn that not all enemies can be defeated by force alone. The Yousari have their uses. The Tree of Might is a powerful weapon and the organic technology they use is incredibly valuable. With enough energy they could terraform an entire planet, something Lord Frieza is very interested in," his father said from his adjacent pod. It had been almost a week since he had been given his orders and departed with his father from planet Vegeta. The young prince rolled his eyes in boredom as their pods came in visual range of the planet Alastromeria. He knew little of these Yousari and had no intention of learning more. Once they were subdued, he would be able to get back to training, honing his skills even further to become the elite warrior he was born to be.

"Lord Frieza this, Lord Frieza that. When will we be able to overthrow him father? We should be the rulers of the universe, not him!" Vegeta protested.

"Mind your tongue Vegeta!" he heard his father shout, the volume of his voice hurting his ear. "A good warrior must be patient as well as strong. You would do well to remember it. I want you on your best behavior when we arrive." Prince Vegeta huffed in disappointment as he tapped the pod door with the tip of his shoe. He hadn't wanted to displease father but there was no way he was pleased about the whole ordeal either.

"Trust me." He heard his father say, in a much calmer voice. "It may be painful now, but if we are patient, all the humiliation we suffer will be returned ten fold. It will all be worth it my son, you'll see." Vegeta could hear his father smile on that last sentence. A confident smirk returned to the Prince's face, as he looked toward the planet as it got larger and larger. At the end of this mission, these foolish pests would know to fear the almighty Saiyan race.

* * *

**Now I know that while most of the DBZ movies are technically not considered cannon, for the sake of this story, I'm going along like they are. I felt that some of the possiblities introduced in some of them, particularly the Tree of Might, expanded the Dragon Ball Universe. This story is my own take on how such a weapon like the Tree of Might could exist outside of the world of the Kais, and how Frieza and the Saiyans competed with powerful alien spieces not in their employ. Going to be going more on the lines of the anime than the manga, since I've seen more of one than the other. So the dialouge and characters will reflect their anime counter parts. So bear with me as I try to write a story that is compatible with both translations of the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Before long the pair of space pods entered the planet's atmosphere, piercing through a thick layer of dark grey clouds and colliding with barren ground. Vegeta looked through the pod window and saw nothing but wasteland. The ground was a dull purple, cracked from the lack of moisture. His pod computer system let out a moaning noise as it calculated the planet's atmospheric conditions.

"Scanning…scanning," the robotic voice stated, "85% of planet's atmosphere is toxic to passenger physiology. Please use respiratory stabilizer and use caution when exiting the pod." Vegeta moaned at the inconvenience but did as he was told. After placing the device over his mouth and nose, he pressed a sequence of buttons on the pod door and it opened. He was forced to cover his eyes from the dust that was kicked up by a violent breeze. He floated out of the crater left by the pod's impact and joined his father by the adjacent crater.

"I thought these Yousari were walking, talking weeds. How can anything grow in a place like this?" The younger Vegeta asked.

"From what I understand, the planet was once covered in a single gigantic forest. It remained that way till the Yousari were able to gain space travel. But those fools underestimated the fragility of their own planet and drained it of its energy." His father looked into the distance and pointed a gloved finger outward. Vegeta stood wide-eyed as he saw the remains of a giant tree that had long since withered away. "That, my son, is a Tree of Might. TheYousari's most powerful weapon and the very reason their planet's surface is no longer habitable. In their attempt to perfect it, they used their own planet as a pitri dish and this was the result. Now they cling to life underground, taking energy collected from the worlds they defend. Probably some pathetic attempt to atone for their mistake." Vegeta chuckled at the stupidity of it all. It boggled the mind how a race that was incompetent enough to destroy their own planet was causing his father so much misery.

The two continued to examine their surroundings, keeping an eye out for the contact that was supposed to meet them on their arrival. It wasn't long before they made out a silhouette in the sand storm. Vegeta guarded himself, bracing for a potential attack, but his father stepped forward and held out his hand in front of his son. Vegeta nodded and relaxed. He pressed the button on his scouter, sizing up this armored individual. The numbers climbed from ten, one hundred, five hundred until it settled on seven hundred. Vegeta gave a cocky smile; it was a respectable power level but nothing he and his father couldn't handle.

"King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, welcome to Alastromeria." Said the male Yousarian. He was covered in armor made to look like tree bark but had the slightest glint of a metal material. The collar was wide, rising up to the back of the head. A dome covered the Yousari's face protecting him from the harsh elements. The creature itself was muscular but slim; his face pale but had a light green hue. Thick green leaves covered his scalp instead of hair. As the guard observed the two Saiyans, his sharp eyes narrowed at them.

The kind of eyes that said, 'we may be at peace, but I still consider you an enemy.' Vegeta stepped forward to show he was not afraid, but once again his father held him back.

"We've come for an audience with your Queen." King Vegeta raised his voice to be heard over the noise of the impending storm.

"Yes, she informed us you were coming. Best not stay out here for long, the storms on the surface can be deadly. Follow me please."

They followed the Yousari soldier, albeit hesitantly, behind a rocky outcropping. The soldier put a hand to an unusually smooth rock and a scanning light went off. The largest rock cracked open, revealing an enclosed elevator.

"Please, after you." The soldier said, in an attempt to be polite but he could not hide the contempt behind his voice. Vegeta huffed as he strutted inside, his father following behind him. The soldier got in with them and closed the door, the sudden sound of rushing air filling the room. As it dissipated, the elevator began its journey to the underground city.

"The air in here should be decontaminated. You can take off your masks." Vegeta hesitated and looked to his father for guidance. Getting the nod he went ahead and took of his respiratory device. He rubbed his ears as the underground pressure made them pop. He looked from his father to the soldier, hoping the two would start fighting to ease his boredom. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the prince noticed a light coming from the bottom of the dark shaft. Passing through the gap in the stone, the tiny shaft opened up into a gigantic cavern. The young prince couldn't hide his awe as he looked out from the glass elevator.

A thick forest of giant trees covered a majority of the underground city, with trunks the size of buildings. Some were so tall that they reached the cavern's very roof. Giant glowing gemstones let off a brilliant light from the ceiling, simulating daylight. Canals flowed through the city, lined like irrigation paths, that spread from the tree houses all the way out to the open fields of grass where there seemed to be an agricultural area. Yousari came in and out of the tree like buildings, going about their daily lives. Some were selling wares in an expansive marketplace that went for several blocks, children where kicking a ball around a street corner, and being yelled at by adults after they kicked it through a nearby window. A group of Yousari females walked down the street chatting and giggling as they went, their long hair resembling plant-produced silk. Every Yousarian, young and old, no matter what they wore all seemed to have light colored gemstones placed on their chests, just underneath their throats. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the odd fashion statement as he eyes moved toward the heart of the city. Far in the distance, rising up on a hill surrounded by a field of flowers stood the largest tree in the entire cavern.

"That is the Yousari palace." Vegeta heard his father say. The young prince let out of unimpressed huff. He could have noticed that much by the amount of guards he saw stationed all around it. "The first time I came here was six years ago, and it hasn't changed a bit."

"We've attempted to mine further into the mountain, but the cave-ins have made those areas unstable. The queen has forbidden all projects to widen the main cavern." The guard said as a matter of fact.

"Hmm, unable to expand inward so she feels the need to expand her influence outward, is that right?" King Vegeta smirked, as he threw an insulting glare in the guard's direction. To the soldier's credit he didn't react with outright anger but Vegeta could tell his father's comment had gotten under the warrior's skin when he fidgeted from his position by the door.

"You'll have to take that up with the Queen herself, my lord." The soldier said in a stoic tone. The elevator slowed to a stop as they finally reached the ground floor. The door opened and the soldier led the two Saiyans through the main street leading to the palace. Yousari civilians stopped in the streets as they saw the two pass. The younger children who saw them ran to their parents, some pointing fingers. Vegeta wanted nothing more than to break their fingers for making such a spectacle out of him. However, he had a job to do and he would see it through to the end and earn the prestige he deserved in both Frieza's eyes and his father's. The streets emptied as the two Saiyans made their way to the palace, armored Yousari warriors lined the street, to ensure the two alien conquerors didn't wander into heavily populated areas of the city. Upon reaching the enormous wooden door at the front of the palace, the soldier that had been escorting them went ahead and spoke with the two standing guard.

"Inform her majesty that the Saiyan King and his son have arrived." The one soldier bowed and rushed inside.

"And let her know that I don't like to be kept waiting." King Vegeta added. All of the soldiers went on edge the moment the King spoke, some warriors even reached for their holstered weapons. The young prince gave a confident smirk on how that even in the heart of their empire, it was his father who seemed to hold the real power over them.

"I hope you can be patient my lord. You and your son did arrive a day sooner than we were expecting," said a soldier far more decorated than the rest, his armor much more elaborate in its design. Vegeta guessed from his appearance that he was in charge of the Yousari military or at the very least head of security.

"Ahh, Azera. It has been some time. How is your left arm doing these days?" King Vegeta asked, the smugness dripping from his voice. The soldier named Azera winced and glared at the Saiyan king. He held out his left arm, visibley a prostetic, and gripped it into a fist.

"Regrown and stronger than ever. I don't believe I will ever suffer an injury such as that again." Azera said practically growling.

"Unless you get in my way again, you shouldn't have to." The King said, turning his back on the Yousari warrior.

"Just because our Queen as agreed to this little pow-wow, don't think for a second that you are welcome here. You monkeys have caused far too much damage to this universe to ever be considered our allies."

Prince Vegeta lost interest in the argument and began to scan his surroundings. The area around the palace was nice enough; it would probably go for a good price if they cleared out all the vermin infesting the planet. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his scouter beeping at him. Pressing the button, it locked on to an unusual ki signature. Curious, he walked around the palace garden to find the source. All the soldiers gave him evil looks, but he simple ignored them. They couldn't stop him even if they wanted to. He made his way around the palace's left side and looked out into the field of wild flowers. His scouter locked on to an individual hiding in the tall grass. He strained his eyes to get a better view and was finally able to make them out.

It was a young Yousarian girl, about his age physically. She had delicate looking features, her skinny body emphasized by her light green gown, a light blue gem on her chest. Like the other females of her species, her silky blonde hair went down to her shoulders, as she hunched over a tiny plot of earth. She was humming an unrecognizable tune with a sickening innocent smile on her face. Vegeta swore he was imagining it, but he could fairly make out a slight glow coming from her hands. He moved closer, only to accidentally kick a stone that loudly bounded across the terrace. The girl jumped and turned to face him.

The two stared each other down, neither one sure of what to do at first. The girl examined Vegeta from top to bottom, her eyes alight with curiosity. Uncomfortable and insulted, Vegeta gave her his best glare and stepped forward, unwrapping his tail from his waist to make sure she could see it. To show her that he was no one to mess with. Visibly intimidated, the girl took a step back but oddly enough did not run away. Was it because of her power level? He double checked his scouter and was surprised to see her power level at one. He tapped the button twice to make sure it was functioning right. He had seen her power level just now; he could have sworn it was over a thousand, almost on par with elite Saiyan children like himself. Could he have just imagined it? Given her weak disposition, it must have been an error in the scouter. He would have to ask father for a new one later.

"Princess!"

Vegeta turned when he heard a singsong female voice coming from the far end of the field. The girl turned and ran toward the voice as the other Yousari female came into view. The tall one gave a cheery smile in the Princess's direction as she ran to meet her charge. Her pale skin dusted with a pink coloring, with colorful flowers streaming down her long ponytail. She giggled like a simpleton as she wrapped her arms around the Princess, messing with her hair and tickling her. The princess was not the slightest bit amused by the childish abuse and struggled to get free, keeping her eyes on Vegeta. The elder Yousari female followed the Princess' gaze and spotted him. In an instant, her cheerful disposition vanished as he shooed the Princess behind her and held out her arm in a defensive stance. Vegeta smirked at the gesture, this caretaker or bodyguard had a decent enough power level, but she was no match for a Saiyan fighter, not even one his age. In fact he was beginning to wonder why this race of weeds were causing his father so much trouble in the first place. It certainly wasn't their power levels, that much was certain.

"Vegeta!" The young prince snapped to attention when he heard his father's call. He turned to see his father and yet another Yousari female walking beside him. This one was dressed much more elegantly than the others he had seen. Her hair was long enough that it touched the ground, tied back into three separate strands. The elaborate gold headdress decorated with gemstones and long flowing robe made her identity no secret. Vegeta raised as curious eyebrow as he took notice of her disposition. Most, if not all, the Yousari they had encountered so far looked down on them or were downright scared of them. This one however, looked at him with kind eyes like she was looking upon her own child. Vegeta sneered at her before walking over to his father.

"There you are my son. You know better than to wander off like that." His father said.

"It seems your boy has quite the independent spirit as well. May I be introduced?" The Yousari Queen replied. King Vegeta herded his son toward the Queen, sending an unspoken signal that this was their target.

"Of course. This is Prince Vegeta, heir to the Saiyan throne. My son, this is Queen Azelia. Ruler of the Yousari Empire." After a bit more goading from his father, Vegeta bowed, but made sure to keep his eye contact with her.

"There is no need for formalities Vegeta. As long as the ceasefire is in place this is as much your home as it is mine." Azelia said as she knelt down to the prince. The young Vegeta had to hold back a snicker. Was this woman for real? Saiyans had spilled the blood of her people more than the other way around, and she was stupid enough to give them this much hospitality? A mistake he and his father could no doubt exploit.

"Vegeta Jr. is it? It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your father speaks very highly of you. I hope you enjoy your time here. Don't hesitate to let me know if there is anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable." Azelia said, her warm smile made Vegeta uneasy.

"You are too gracious your majesty, even to an old enemy" He said in his best polite tone, best attempt anyway.

"Oh, don't worry about that. The Saiyans and Yousari aren't enemies anymore. We've put all that bad blood behind us. The best way to for our people to coexist is to treat each other with kindness and respect. That philosophy has kept me alive for hundreds of years. And its something I hope to pass on to the next generation." The sincerity in her voice made Vegeta want to gag. How had such a moronic ideology kept this imbecile alive for five minutes let alone over a hundred years?

"I take it that's your daughter?" his father said, drawing attention back to the two in the field.

"Yes. Her name is Clemartis, Clem for short." The Queen said, nodding to the female bodyguard that all was well. The pink haired female dropped out of her fighting stance but still remained vigilant. The young princess remained latched to her bodyguard's leg, looking to her and her mother unsure of what to do.

"Its alright Clem. Come here my darling, I would like to introduce you to someone." The Queen said calmly, holding out her arms to her child. Princess Clemartis took a few hesitant steps forward, before running straight into her mother's arms. The Queen gave her a firm hug before turning her to face the Saiyan Prince.

"My dear, these are the Saiyan guests that I told you about. This is his majesty King Vegeta and his son Vegeta Jr. Now greet them like I taught you." The Queen released the grip on her daughter. Clemartis looked nervously at the two Saiyans before taking the sides of her gown and curtsied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said in a meek voice. It wasn't long into the curtsey that she dropped out of it and immediately scampered behind her mother's robe. The queen chuckled while Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"That was very good Clem but isn't there anything else you want to say?" the queen said while trying to remove her daughter from her hiding spot.

"I-I hope we can be friends." The young princess stuttered. Vegeta crossed his arms and began tapping his finger in irritation. This was what he was going to have to deal with for the next two days? Not only going to be bored out of his mind but irritated beyond physical limits.

"I must apologize for my daughter's shyness." The Queen sighed with embarrassment. "She's normally very outgoing, but it has been a long time since she has met anyone from off world. My adviser, Torga, may be a Namekian but she practically considers him one of us. I'm sure she'll warm up to you in time."

"How old is she now?" his father asked abruptly.

"Just a little over twenty years now. It will be another two hundred before she will be old enough to begin her life as an adult. She has plenty of time to enjoy her childhood before she takes my place on the throne." The Queen replied and she herded her daughter back to her bodyguard. As the two headed off, Clemartis took one last look back at Vegeta and gave him a small wave. He simply glared and looked away, not wanting her to believe she was worthy of his gaze. "Don't worry, you'll see her again at meal time. Shall we go inside? I'd be happy to show you to your quarters."

King Vegeta nodded and urged his son to follow. The young Prince looked back to the fields where the princess had left, then looked at the Queen's back. An eerie smile formed on his face. This mission was going to be much easier than expected.

* * *

**The next day**

After twenty four hours, Prince Vegeta could barely contain his anger and frustration any longer. He had shadowed Princess Clemartis last evening to find her quarters as ordered and had even given his father information about the guard rotation. Simple praise was not enough to ease the young Prince's irritation when his father told him to 'continue to gather information on the princess' and to 'leave the Queen's assassination to me'. That gave Vegeta an extra twenty four hours of nothing to do. He did his best to avoid the Queen where he could, but couldn't evade her when he accidentally bumped into her in the maze-like passageways of the palace. She had proceeded to show Vegeta where the soldier's training room was, exactly what he craved to ease his nerves. He was so grateful, he almost reconsidered killing her…almost.

It was far better than keeping tabs on that wimp of an heir. Her idea of amusement came in the form of picking flowers in the field, playing childish games such as hide and seek with her bodyguard, or pretending to be an explorer in areas of the palace she had probably been to a thousand times. No sparring matches, no Saibamen to kill, and no lessons about flying or how to use ki based attacks. Vegeta imagined that if the girl ever tried to punch anything her own arm would break before doing any damage to an opponent.

There had been one part of her daily routine that had slightly piqued his interest. Though it wasn't a destructive ability, usually the only thing interesting enough to investigate, he did observe her learning how to properly use the inherent Yousarian ability of absorbing and releasing ki. By coming in physical contact with a living being or even an inanimate object, a Yousarian had the power to take the energy from the object and add it to their own. This energy could then stored in their gemstones, implanted at birth and be used to heal wounds, enhance attacks, or stored for later use. Vegeta realized it was this ability that had given the Saiyan warriors so much trouble. The stronger the warriors, the more energy the Yousari could steal and use against their enemies. A powerful ability indeed, but it seemed that Clemartis was not the least bit interested in learning these practical applications of her power. No, what she seemed to enjoy more was learn how to distribute this energy through healing flowers, trees or any poor defenseless creature she came across. It infuriated Vegeta to see such a potentially useful power go to waste in the hands of such a fool.

He decided to hide out in the training room, waiting until his father met up with him to discuss strategy. He had only gotten through three rounds of sparring with drones that afternoon when the door to the training room burst open and the Princess' pink haired body guard stumbled in.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?" she called out, sounding a bit desperate. Vegeta let out a frustrated sigh before putting his training on pause. He was the only one in the room so it was only a matter of time before she found him.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy!" he yelled. The bodyguard noticed him and narrowed her eyes, not happy to have run into him. She quickly scanned the room for anyone else before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Damn guards are never around when you need them." She mumbled. "Are you the only one in here?" she asked. Vegeta nodded. "Oh man this is bad. I don't have time to turn this entire palace upside down to find a single guard who can leave his post."

"If you've got nothing else to say to me, I suggest you leave. You're disturbing my training." Vegeta commanded more than suggested, but the adolescent body guard wasn't paying him any attention. "Did you hear what I said? Awnser me when I address you woman!"

"Should I? I mean, sure he's tiny but he is a Saiyan and aren't Saiyan's able to do just about anything from day one? Then again if I somehow manage to get him lost too I'll never hear the end of it…" the bodyguard continued to mumble.

"Stop ignoring me!" Vegeta yelled, ready to blast the female to smithereens.

"Oh what the hell, why not." She said before turning to him. "Hey kid, you like games?" The question caught Vegeta off guard as he tried to process the sudden change in attitude in the female. He could never understand how they could just change moods on a dime.

"What kind of games?" he said finally, deciding to play along.

"Nothing too complicated just a simple game of hide and seek. You see, the Princess and I were playing and it looks like she's found a really good one this time. So what I was thinking, if you can use that little device of yours to track her down for me?" she said putting her hands together, trying to make this ridiculous idea sound fun.

"No." Vegeta said flately. He had better things to do than to do this moron's job for her.

"Aww come on!" the bodyguard moaned. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"I highly doubt that." Vegeta said as he walked back onto the training mat.

"Oh, what do Saiyans like? What do Saiyans like?" The pink haired bimbo mumbled to herself. "Aha! How about food? I'll give you all the sweets I've been saving for the past week."

"No. And for your information those sweet berries are not the least bit appetizing. Nothing on this planet is! All you eat are fruits and vegetables combined in an abhorrent slushy substance. Real warriors, such as myself, require solid food. Meat preferably." Vegeta said proudly, but got visibly irked when the bodyguard gagged a little at the mere thought of meat. It wasn't long however till she began wracking her tiny brain for something to please him.

"How about this then? You like to fight right? Well, if you help me with this than I'll teach you a secret technique that no one but myself can use. Sound good to you?" she said. This caught Vegeta's attention. If he managed to master a Yousarian fighting technique, it would make learning how to counter that technique much easier when the time came. Still, it was not entirely worth the headache of using his scouter to find the princess, but he had already put up with a thousand headaches during this stay, why not add another one to the tab.

"Fine." He said finally, causing the bodyguard to pump her fist in victory. "But it had better be a good one."

After finding the highest point in the palace courtyard Vegeta set his scouter to track her energy signature. The grounds were looking particularly vacant of security, though there were still a few guards stationed at key points. Vegeta tightened the grip on his arm. His father must have moved to the next phase of the mission. Meeting with the Queen to discuss the violation of the ceasefire agreement, and continue negotiations. While he would have preferred to watch his father argue that female under the table, Vegeta had his own mission objectives to uphold. The Yousarian heir could not bear witness to their deed if she was lost or dead.

The young prince growled in frustration, as the scouter was not picking up anything, save the energy levels of the guards. He was about to change his location when his scouter began to frantically beep. Pressing the button on the side, the device honed in on a strong power level, around one thousand and dropping fast. It was a good ways away from the palace grounds, just beyond the field and in a dense expanse of trees close to the cavern wall. With no other leads to go on, Vegeta used his ki to levitate of the ground and took flight.

A shrill scream rang out as Vegeta got closer to the trees. He increased his speed as he looked for the source. He finally found the princess in a small clearing, cornered by a very large, very hungry looking insect. Its body was long, about the length of a standard transportation vehicle, and covered in tall sharp spines. Three beady eyes lay on each side of its head and sharp looking mandibles protruded out of its mouth. It let out a loud roar, clicking its mandibles together as it drew closer to Clemartis. To her credit, she had given the beast a run for its money, a few marks on its exposed belly were punctured with sharp branches. However, what little energy she had seemed to have been exhausted in the escape and her foot seemed firmly stuck in an exposed tree root. Vegeta let out an exasperated sigh when he realized what he was going to have to do. He just hoped he could stomach the aftermath.

In a matter of seconds, he shot down out of the air, letting loose a few ki blasts at the insect. It screeched in agony and began to writhe. Vegeta landed in front of the princess, separating her from it. He could feel her wide eyes on his back, but made sure to focus on the task at hand. The monstrous insect recovered from the initial assault and stared down the Saiyan prince, its mandibles dripping with sticky saliva.

"Lets see how strong you are." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk. He pressed the button on his scouter as it calculated the insect's strength. It didn't take long before it settled on a number. " Power level 10? Please." The beast made an angry clicking noise as it spun round, whipping its tail directly at its prey. Vetega caught the extended appendage with ease, holding it just far enough away from his face that it could only snap at him in vain. Using only a little bit of effort, Vegeta pulled the beast's tail clean off and threw it to the side. A chorus of angry clicks and agonized shrieks filled the air as the giant insect squirmed on the ground, thick blood oozing from its wound. It made a desperate attempt to flee, but it didn't move fast enough. The ki in Vegeta's extended hand was already charged and ready. In one large controlled blast, the creature was vaporized.

"Pathetic." Vegeta said, proud of his accomplishment even if it was easy. He turned to look at the princess who was still staring at him with awe. Vegeta felt a vein in his head pulse as his irritation rose. "What are you staring at? You've never seen an ki blast before?" His question seemed to knock her out of her stupor as she shook her head.

"No, it's not that." She replied, "I've just never seen a Saiyan fight before."

"Please, that was no real battle. It was barely a warm up." Vegeta said shrugging his shoulders.

"You mean, you've fought before?" Clemartis asked, her shocked expression returning.

"Of course. Saiyans are born fighters. A Saiyan infant can wipe out an entire population and those are only the low class. Being the prince, I'm in a league all my own. You would do well to remember it." He said smugly putting his hands on his hips.

"I suppose I will." Clemartis said hesitantly. Her shock faded and a smile blossomed on her face. "Thank you very much for saving me. Even though this was nothing to you, it was still very brave."

"I was merely looking for some excitement in this dull planet. Lucky for you I was nearby." He said as he kicked what little remained of the insect.

"I guess so." she said grimacing as she struggled to free her trapped foot. When she didn't make any progress. Vegeta walked over to her and held out his finger.

"Hold still." The Princess did as she was told. Vegeta focused his ki to his finger and a tiny beam of energy shot forward and cut the root. The Princess made no secret of her excitement as she examined root's clean cut.

"That is incredible. I had no idea Saiyans could use their ki in such a way." Vegeta sighed and turned his back to her.

"Sure we can. Don't you know anything?" he said in frustration. Clemartis was a bit taken aback by the insult but gave the Prince a sad smile.

"Not really. My Mother and Calla, my bodyguard, said that I don't need to learn such things."

"And why is that?" Vegeta asked.

"They said that you don't need to know how to fight to be a good ruler. Since I was never really good at it anyway they decided not to bother. Fighting scares me a bit, so I guess I'm just not the type who can do it." Vegeta clenched his teeth. How could the Queen be so stupid? From what his father had told him, the current ruler was just as skilled a warrior as he was. What in the universe could she be thinking, training her own daughter not to follow in her footsteps?

"Do you enjoy it?" she asked. Vegeta turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Fighting I mean."

"What kind of question is that?" he said curtly.

"Its just…I don't think I could ever enjoy hurting someone else. So I was wondering, if you enjoy it. You seemed like you were enjoying it a moment ago." The Princess clarified as she brushed the dirt off her gown.

"Do you enjoy breathing?" Vegeta asked.

"Huh? Uh of, of course I do. But that's not the same-"

"It is to a Saiyan. Each challenge we face strengthens us and no matter how we are beaten down we will get back up stronger than ever. It is the thrill of facing even stronger opponents, obliterating them, and achieving victory that Saiyans crave. I am no different. Don't even bother trying to understand something you can't even begin to comprehend." Vegeta said proudly. He could see the gears turning in the girl's head as she tried to process this mindset vastly different from her own. Yet instead of getting angry or frustrated she seemed…sad.

"When you put like that, it is a pretty silly question to ask isn't it? I've only heard about your people from my mother, and even then she doesn't share much."

"What does she say?" Vegeta asked, intrigued.

"Well, she said that while your race is violent and dangerous when provoked, your tenacity and strength are admirable and can only be surpassed by your loyalty. No more than that." Vegeta grumbled at the last part. Loyalty huh? Sure they did Frieza's bidding without question but that didn't mean they were content to keep this arrangement forever.

"With nothing but that to go on, it made me more than a little nervous when I heard you and your father where coming. I'd thought you'd be scary and monstrous looking, like the big apes that I overheard the soldiers talk about." She made eye contact with him, her cheeks turning a bit darker green that they were before.

"I'm glad I was mistaken." She said with a kind smile. Vegeta felt a bead of sweat rolling down his neck. What could possibly be going through her mind? Was she misunderstanding him? Why was she nervously shifting her weight back and forth from each leg and fidgeting with her hands behind her back. Before the situation got any more awkward, he decided it would be best to get her back to the palace and forget this ever happened.

"Well…anyway." He said trying to change the subject. " You'd best be getting back to the palace now. Your bodyguard was looking for you."

"Calla? Oh my gosh your right! I need to find her and apologize." She said as she ran to the other edge of the clearing.

"You came all the way out here for a simple game of hide and seek?" Vegeta asked as he walked behind her.

"You would too if your body guard used their ability to fly to cheat at it. I had to think of somewhere she would never suspect." Vegeta felt the extreme urge to smash his palm into his face but somehow managed to resist.

"Oh, we're so far away. Its going to be late by the time we get back, and I haven't learned how to fly yet." The Princess whined. "Mother is going to be furious." Vegeta grimaced, as much as he would have enjoyed leaving her to be eaten by another ravenous insect, there was only one thing he could do. He walked in front of her and kneeled down.

"Grab on, and hold on tight." He said, trying to hide his embarrassment. The princess's eyes gleamed with excitement as she ran up behind him and latched on, squeezing his neck a bit tight. Vegeta swallowed hard as he used a cushion ki under his feet to lift into the air and head back to the palace. All the while he could hear the gasps and ahhhs of the Princess who was clearly having the time of her life. Vegeta could only hope that no one would be around when they landed.

Unfortunately for him, not only did several of the palace guards spot them as they landed but so did the princess' body guard who promptly fetched the Queen and his Father. The only way it could possibly be worse was if Lord Frieza had been there to bear witness to the entire ordeal. It was then Vegeta remembered, that the scouter he had been wearing the entire time was relaying all the events here to the young lord himself. The Saiyan Prince closed his eyes tight as the full weight of the humiliation hit him. Thankfully, he would be able to bear witness to the Princess' humiliation when her mother would no doubt scold her.

"What I have told you about going near the cavern walls?" He heard the Queen say in an unusually stern voice. "You know how dangerous it is and yet you still decided to disobey me and inconvenience our guests?"

"I'm sorry Mama." The princess whimpered, her lip trembling. Vegeta smirked; she was obviously not used to this kind of treatment, being the spoiled wimp that she was. The tongue lashing didn't last long however, as the body guard intervened.

"Um, your majesty. I was the one who involved the Saiyan Prince in this matter and I apologize that I did not clear it with you first. I had only hoped to make use of his scouter. I did not expect him to go gallivanting to the rescue as he did." The poor excuse for a guard gave the Saiyan Prince a mischievous smile. He went red in the face as he realized that this little event had caused not one but two misunderstandings. He was about to open his mouth in protest when he caught eye of his father.

He wasn't angry, wasn't disappointed or showing any signs of discomfort. He was carefully analyzing the interactions between the three aliens. It was the same look he wore when calculating a battle strategy. Vegeta looked at him and nodded. However as humiliating this affair had been, it seemed his father was looking for a way to use it to their advantage. He would have to accept his son's disgrace for now and discuss it with him once they had a moment to themselves.

"I must say, Prince Vegeta or should I say Prince Charming." Vegeta went straight as a pole when he realized that the air headed body guard was speaking to him again. "You certainly know how to sweep our little Princess off her feet. I can see it now." She said grinning like an idiot, pantomiming what looked to pass as an intimate relationship on this planet. Surprisingly it was Princess Clemartis who shouted in protest first.

"Calla! That's not it! You've got it all wrong!" Her cheeks flushed dark green as she ran over to the adolescent Yousari and began to pound on her waist with both fists. The bodyguard just grinned and held the young heir back with single hand. "Why do you always tease me like this?" the Princess huffed.

"Because its so much fun! I mean, you should see the look on your face." Calla giggled. The Princess crossed her arms and turned her back on her caretaker.

"You're gonna pay for this later." She said angrily. The Queen let out a fake cough to hint that she wanted to get a word in. The two girls immediately quieted down and stood at attention.

"Regardless of the reason, I must extend my gratitude to you Prince Vegeta. If you hadn't intervened when you did, my precious treasure would have been taken from me. You have my thanks." She said, actually bowing to him. Vegeta was taken aback and looked to his father for guidance. He nodded, indicating he should play along. Vegeta returned the bow, but said nothing.

"It is actions like this, King Vegeta, that I believe is your race's true calling. Not to conquer and destroy but to protect and defend. I'm sure even Frieza himself would fall in the wake of such might, united with our own of course." The Queen said without any hesitation. Vegeta looked at her in shock. What she serious? How could she say something like that so lightly without fear of reprisal?

"So you've said, your Majesty." His father replied. "But perhaps you've forgotten that it was Lord Frieza's clan that wiped out your original Royal line. I still say you are foolish to even suggest such a thing."

"I will not have my child become a slave to fear. Surely you feel the same about your son?" she countered. His father said nothing as he turned to look out across the underground city.

"I…will consider what you've said." He said finally. A smile returned the Queen's face.

"That is all I ask." She said with a slight smile.

Just then, a lone figure walked up to her, dressed in an unusual white and blue cloak. Vegeta had to identify the green skin, pointed ears and antenna to recognize the alien as a Namekian, since this was the first time he had ever seen one. He was an old warrior, with a few scars on his forehead and left cheek. His face was just starting to develop wrinkles but judging by his physique and yellow muscles, he look more than capable of handling himself in a fight. Vegeta exchanged glares with the Namekian as the two identified each other. The Namek proceeded to ignore the Saiyan Prince and went over to the Yousari Queen.

"Your Majesty, the heads of the noble families are eager to speak with you in regards to today's meeting." His deep voice was very commanding even though he bowed, showing his respect to the female Yousarian. The Queen turned to her aide, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I suppose there is no putting it off any longer is there?" she moaned. "Thank you Torga, I will be there shortly." The Namek nodded and made his way back to the palace.

"I have to go and attend this feeding frenzy of a meeting my dear, but don't think you are off the hook." The Queen said before turning to leave. "We are going to have a long discussion about what your punishment should be as soon as I'm finished." The Princess winced but slowly nodded her head, accepting her fate. "I apologize for having to rush off like this King Vegeta but if there is anything else you would like to discuss it will have to wait. Just…promise me you will consider it?"

"Of course your Majesty." His father gave the Queen a low bow. She threw the Prince one last grateful smile before going on her way. As soon as she was gone, Calla breathed a let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Well, now that all that's settled. I think I owe someone a favor." She said, winking in Vegeta's direction.

"What is this secret technique of yours?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh, its nothing a Saiyan wouldn't be able to get the hang of I'm sure." She said putting her hands behind her head. "But it took a lot of practice for me to master, and you have to be experienced at focusing your energy in just the right way to pull it off. What do you say? Still want to learn it?"

"Of course!" Vegeta demanded, eager to get back to a pastime he was familiar with.

"I wasn't aware of a Yousarian technique that could be taught outside of your species." His father commented. Calla scratched the back of her head, taking a few minutes to think about what to say next.

"Well, its not a technique unique to our people. Anyone can do it if they have the aptitude. I just thought since it looked like your son has the potential, why not teach him? Besides I owe him one." She said nonchalantly. Vegeta's father didn't seem too convinced, making her even more visibly nervous.

"If my son is to be taught anything, it must be shown to me first. To make sure it doesn't have any drawbacks that could put his life at risk...that someone could take advantage of." His father said casting Calla a glare. When she realized what he was saying, her carefree smile disappeared and she returned in kind.

"Oh don't worry. I may not be a big fan of the Saiyans per se, but I'm am a huge fan of looking after kids, especially ones as cute as your son there." Vegeta's face went red and he cast an angry glare at the ground. "But if you want me to give you a demonstration first, who am I to argue with a concerned parent. If your highnesses will follow me to the training room," She said calmly bowing and extending her arms in the direction of the doorway. Vegeta's father took her lead, but did so while looking at her like she was nothing but trash. Vegeta was about to follow when he felt something grab his hand. He was about to punch them on reflex when he realized it was the princess.

"Um…if you don't mind, I would like to show you something. You know, as thanks for saving me." She said very quietly, eyes darting from her hand and back to the ground.

"Never mind that, now unhand me." Vegeta growled. He wanted to see this technique more than anything and he was not about to let this pest keep him from it any longer.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Calla called out. "You two can have some, you know, time to get to know each other while I give your father that demonstration. We'll come and get you when I get the green light, alright?" Vegeta was about to protest, but one look at his father silenced him. A look that said, 'bear with it and focus on the mission.' Vegeta swallowed his anger and looked down at the ground, defeated. "All right then, have fun you two!" Calla giggled as she escorted the King of the Saiyans back into the palace.

Once again, Vegeta was alone with the crybaby princess. Out of his element and not a hundred percent on what his next move would be, he decided to just give up and play along.

"Shall we go?" Clemartis asked. "It's in the deepest part of the palace courtyard." She took the lead walking into the garden with Vegeta slowly walking behind.

Making their way through hedge mazes and flower patches that were filled with so much pollen it made Vegeta want to sneeze, they reached their destination. Set in a cobble stone patio, were lines of elegant looking trees. Each was spaced out evenly so that the large ones wouldn't tangle with another. Some trees where tall enough to reach the roof of the palace while others where no bigger than a full grown humanoid. The princess skipped to the middle of the patio and looked back to him.

"This is it! What do you think?" she said with excitement. Vegeta rubbed his temples to stave off a rising headache.

"You mean to thank me for saving your life…by showing me trees?" He asked. The princess smile turned to a pout.

"Well, of course it sounds bad when you put it like that!" she said with a huff. "But these aren't ordinary trees. These are actually my ancestors. Your looking at the final resting place of the Yousarian royal line." She said trying to sound excited again. Vegeta was still confused as to why a bunch of grave…trees could be so interesting. His uncertainty must have been visible since the princess smiled and turned to face the trees.

"You see, when a Yousari gets too old, or badly hurt, we don't simply die. We actually take root in the ground and become tree's like this one. It is a bit scary at first since we loose our ability to walk and talk but we get something even better." She held the revelation in hopes to give it emphasis. "We get to share energy with the planet itself, becoming part of its very life force. And the best thing about it, we can see it! All we have to do is put our hands on the trunks and concentrate and we can see memories, emotions and if we're lucky even see into the heart of the planet itself!"

The way she talked about it, it seemed like a glorious achievement. To Vegeta however it seemed like a glorious waste of time. Saiyans lived for battle, even the oldest warriors hoped that their end would come in one last fulfilling fight. Not becoming helpless and loosing all sense of identity, the mere thought of it was downright disturbing. As Vegeta tried to make sense of it all, the princess beckoned him over to one of the largest trees.

"Come here, it will probably make more sense if you try it." Vegeta crossed his arms and stood his ground. He had no intention of moving or trying to understand this feeble race anymore than he had to. Which made it harder when the princess ran over to him, grabbing one of his arms and began to tug toward the tree. He could have kept her from moving him with his strength alone, but gave in only so she wouldn't pester him more.

Standing by the tree, she put his hand on the side of the trunk, before putting her own hand next to his and closing her eyes. "You gotta close your eyes and clear your mind if your gonna see it. Don't be too frustrated if it doesn't happen right away. I had trouble doing it the first time myself." Vegeta frowned and was tempted to try and do it right away, just to spite her. But after the first few minutes of trying to concentrate, nothing happened. Angry and bored, he took his hand off and began to walk away. He looked back at the princess who seemed to be having better success than he was. It didn't take long before bright lights of energy shot out from the tree's branches, shining a gentle light down into the courtyard. Vegeta dodged them like he would any attack and was about to retaliate when one hit him in the arm. He was shocked to discover that it didn't hurt. The light show continued for a few minutes before finally dying down.

The Princess took her hand off the tree and stared at it in contentment before turning to face Vegeta. There were the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was so sure that it would work for you." She said wiping the water from her eyes. "I normally come here when I need time to myself, like when Torga is hounding me about lessons or Calla gets on my nerves, or even when I'm just lonely. I've never had any friends my age before so I'm never sure how much the adults can relate with what I feel." She said looking down at the ground, kicking a random pebble. "But when I come here, and I see what my ancestors saw, feel what they felt, all the things that make me upset don't seem so big. Sometimes I even see what our planet's surface used to look like before…." She trailed off. She turned away from the courtyard and looked out at the far end of the city, encased by a giant stone wall.

"I've never seen a real sky. Or felt the sun on my face during a sunset. When I become queen, I want to make this planet like it used to be. Full of life, clear air and water where everybody can live like they want to. Well, that's my hope anyway." She said, uncertainty in her voice. She looked Vegeta in the eye, a sad smile on her face. "You think…you think you can help me make that a reality? If our people don't fight anymore then I'm sure we can help each other out in so many ways." Her smile brightened. "I know, we can make a promise. Friends make promises right? Let's promise that we'll do whatever it takes to help each other out when we need it." The princess extended her hand, her smile full of hope. Vegeta's stomach began to churn. He wasn't sure if it was disgust, humiliation, anger, guilt or all those emotions wrapped up in one, but he didn't like it. This girl was clearly a fool if she took all of what she said seriously, and putting such trust in a stranger she had only known for just over a day. Like mother like daughter. Still, not accepting such a gesture would no doubt make her distrustful of him, which could endanger the mission. He had no other choice if this was going to go smoothly.

He took her hand and shook it.

"Then it's a promise!" the princess exclaimed, holding his hand firmly, her happiness was nauseating. Vegeta nodded, but did not return the smile.

* * *

**Now I know what some of you might be thinking...and no there are no oc pairings in this story. That would make everything that is about to happen way more complicated than it needs to be. I'm trying to keep characters as close to cannon as I possibly can so please let me know if there is anything that seems out of place. Even after reading through this several times, there is only so many errors that I can catch on my own. But anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters and I'll be back next week to post chapter three. From here on out, I'll post a chapter a week. Same goes for the sequel when its ready for posting. In the meantime, give me as much feedback as you can. Every little bit helps. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't take this anymore father! After all the humiliation I've suffered, we should erase this entire planet from existence!" Vegeta said, pacing about their private quarters. Not only had he been forced to accept the childish promise of the princess to avoid blowing his cover, but the supposed lesson had been more or less a waste of time as well. The technique Calla had taught him was simple to imitate but also needed a hundred percent accuracy if it was going to succeed. That said, a disk of energy that could cut through anything was sure to be useful, Vegeta would need to spend more time than expected to practice it. Time he did not have if he was going to use it here.

"If nothing else my son, this mission has been a test of your patience. I am pleased with how long you have been able to last. That being said, there will be times where you will be forced to bide your time, doing things you would rather not in order to succeed." Vegeta's father paused as he looked down to the ground, looking ashamed about something. Vegeta was about to ask what was bothering him, but he continued to speak.

"Those days will be unpleasant, I know. But you must stay strong and keep your pride intact. For when the day comes to strike, the payoff will be more than worth it. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, father." Vegeta replied, not really seeing the point. His father smirked as he stood up from his chair.

"However, I don't think you'll truly understand until you've experienced your first pay off for such an assignment." Vegeta perked up and looked at his father, excitement building.

"You mean…its time?" he asked, daring to hope.

"Yes. We make our move tonight. By dawn tomorrow the Yousari Queen will lie dead and her daughter will be an emotional wreck, unfit for leadership. Not one of their spineless noble families will dare cross the Saiyans ever again." Vegeta's smile was ear to ear. At long last, he would be able to see his father in action and better yet, putting all those Yousarian fools in their place.

In the dark of night, or simulated night in the darkened cavern of the Yousari capital, the Saiyans made their move. Knowing what guards where on duty and where they patrolled, made them easy to dispose of. Moving quickly and quietly they secured the sleeping chambers of the Princess and the Queen. While his father made his move to subdue the Queen, Vegeta split off from him and entered the princess's room, grabbing her out of a sound sleep.

"Huh? What? Prince Vegeta? What's…?" She began to mumble. Not wanting to deal with her nonsense he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, restraining her limbs as best he could.

Not liking the uncomfortable treatment, Princess Clemartis began to scream at the top of her lungs for help. Summoning her bodyguard to her side, who had been sleeping in a hidden bed off to side. From their brief sparring session, Vegeta already had a good idea of how to counter her sharp blows and was quick to dodge her ki attacks. All of which had the same razor sharp edge of the technique she had taught him. Tossing the restrained princess to the floor, Vegeta used his small size as an advantage slipping by Calla's wide attacks and getting behind her. He charged a quick ki blast and aimed it at her back. Just as she turned around to face him, he let the energy go, hitting her square in the stomach and sending her flying into the wall. The force of the impact seemed to knock her out as the bodyguard slumped to the floor.

The Princess cried for her companion's safety but Vegeta paid no mind. He was about to finish the bimbo for good when he heard an explosion in the direction of the Queen's quarters. Vegeta cursed at the timing, as he grabbed the princess and began to run in the direction of the chaos, the Princess screaming and crying all the way.

"Why did you do that?! What's going on?! Put me down this instant!" were some of the things Vegeta heard her call out while using all her might trying to struggle out of his grasp. It wasn't until she realized where they were heading that she started to desperately cry out for her mother.

Turning the corner to the hallway of the Queen's quarters, Vegeta surveyed the damage. The walls were charred, some bits where still on fire. Parts of the wall and even the ceiling had humanoid shaped dents while the door plus wall to the Queen's room had come down completely. Making his way over the rubble, Vegeta spotted his father and smirked. The Queen was on the ground, still in her night gown, writhing in pain. His father was bleeding, cuts all over and it even looked like he was panting from some lost ki. Yet despite the struggle, he was standing and she wasn't. The princess saw her mother and redoubled her efforts to get free.

"Activate the lock down for this section." His father ordered. Vegeta did as he was told and threw the princess to the floor. She scrambled to her mother's side, blubbering all the way, her mother desperately trying to console her while gasping for breath. Activating the room's security lock down was easy after seeing the guards fiddle with it. Once on, the slam of metal could be heard down the hallway, which would prevent any unwanted visitors from getting in the way. Now it was just the four of them.

"Momma! You're hurt!" the princess rambled trying to use her ki to heal, sniffling and crying the entire time. The instability of her emotions kept her from achieving the focus nesseary for the task so she did little more than making her hands glow. The Queen struggled to sit up, holding her daughter close as she glared at the Saiyans.

"So…is this your answer? Or an answer that has been forced on you King Vegeta?" she asked grimacing from her would in her side, green blood dripping onto the floor.

"You should have known better than to oppose Lord Frieza. By crossing him, you cross the entire Saiyan race; an act which has signed your death warrant." Vegeta's father picked the Queen by the collar of her gown, sneering at her.

"That and killing a fool like you is a favor to the galaxy." With a simple throw, the Queen flew across the room colliding with a stone pillar. She hit the ground hard, coughing up blood as she struggled to stand. The Princess was beside herself with fear as she tried to run for her mother, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Restrain her!" His father ordered. Vegeta was happy to oblige, making a dash for her and grabbing her by her hair.

"NO! Let her go! You can do whatever you like with me, but please let her live!" the Queen cried. Vegeta gripped the princess tight, pinning her to the ground, but was careful not to crush her or knock her out. She needed to be awake for what was coming next.

"You're in luck your Majesty. While Lord Frieza has ordered your death, it seems your daughter will be spared. She is to be the only witness of tonight to spread the word to your people, of what happens when you underestimate the Saiyan race." Vegeta's father began to walk toward the fallen Queen, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"Please…don't! Momma! Stop! Leave her alone!" the Princess screamed, a small pool of tears forming on the floor. Vegeta forced her down a bit harder in to the floor.

"Would you shut up!" he said angrily.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I thought…I thought we…"she struggled to say, but was barely able to gasp for air. As she tried to rest her head on the floor, Vegeta pulled her up by her hair, making sure she could see everything. The Princess let out a shrill scream. The Queen glared at the Prince, then at the King.

"It takes a special kind of monster to force a child to do his dirty work." She growled.

"My son is a full blooded Saiyan, who will grow up to be the strongest in the universe. This experience will only make him stronger." Vegeta's father said proudly. "I am proud to give him this opportunity to wipe out the competition."

"I wasn't referring to you King Vegeta!" The Queen cried out. "I'm talking about your lord and master. Do you honestly think, that Frieza is ever going to consider your race worthy of his table? Even if your son becomes as powerful as you believe, he's going to be living a life of constant servitude! You can't honestly stand here and tell me that is your wish for him!" Vegeta looked to his father, not sure what the Queen was babbling on about. His father went quiet for a minute, as if unsure of what to say next. Then he raised his hand and fired an ki blast just to the side of the Queen's head.

"I warned you not to underestimate us. When the day comes where Frieza is no more, it will be my son who will inherit his empire. Putting the Saiyans on the top of the food chain, as we were always meant to be!" the King declared. "A day you won't live to see." The Queen let out a long exhale as she looked down at the ground, a sad expression on her face.

"There is only one fate for your race if you continue down this path King Vegeta." She said solemnly. "I have no doubt it will be similar to mine." Vegeta's father began to power up another ki blast. This time he wouldn't miss. "I believed it from the moment I first encountered your people. That it would be your kind that ends Frieza's reign of terror." Vegeta stared at the Queen, not sure what he was hearing.

"But it won't be you Vegeta." She said finally, her eyes full of arrogant confidence. Taking one last glare at the Saiyan King. "It will never, ever, be you."

Vegeta's father growled and placed his glowing hand directly in front of her. The Queen didn't even move.

"Momma! Momma!" The Princess screamed. The Queen turned to look at her daughter, and smiled.

"Be strong Clem." The ki blast didn't have to go far to find its target. It collided directly with the Queen's gut, tearing straight through it. A mass of green blood splattered on the floor, as the once mighty Yousari Queen slumped to the floor, a smile still on her face.

"Good riddance!" the Saiyan Prince growled, letting go of the now limp Princess and proceeded to spit on the Queen's corpse. The sound of pounding metal came from the hallway. The remains of the palace's security detail were trying to force their way through.

"Get ready to move son." His father said, as he took the Queen's crown. He proceeded to break it in half throwing one piece to the ground in front of the dazed Princess, and holding the other half. "I'm summoning the space pods. Once they break through the cavern ceiling the entire city will be contaminated. Get your mask ready." He ordered before turning to look at the Princess. She was still staring at the corpse of her mother, shaking violently, her eyes wide. "Can't have you dying either." King Vegeta took out an extra respiratory device from his belt and threw it on the ground in front of her. She stared at it before looking back up at the Saiyans. "If you want to live, I suggest you put that on. We don't want you to suffocate before telling your people what happened here."

Vegeta laughed at his father's cruel mercy and prepared to leave. His father took out the controller for the space pods and pressed their respective buttons.

"Why…?" Vegeta turned when he heard the princess. She was barely even audible over the growing racket outside. Her hand slowly began to move towards him, like she was reaching out for help.

"Why? Why did you…? We made…a promise…"she said trembling like mad. Vegeta smirked and walked toward her. Grabbing her by the collar, and holding her up to meet his eye.

"You can take your little promise and shove it up your ass." He said with a sneer. He punched her to the floor, eagerly letting out all the anger he had pent up over the last two days. "Ahh, you don't know how much I wanted to do that." He said with satisfaction. The Princess tried to sit up, but was gaping for air like a fish. She tried to look up at him, still very much in shock.

"Don't act so surprised girl. The only thing that matters to a Saiyan is their own strength, not some foolish babble of peace. I don't need companionship nor do I want it. I'd do this all over again if it means that I will become the strongest in the universe. Not you or anyone else is ever going to get in my way." He took a moment to let all this information sink it. "So crawl deeper into your tunnels Princess. There is no place in the universe for someone as weak as you." He laughed. The young Yousari looked down at the ground, tears pouring from her eyes, completely defeated.

"That's enough Vegeta. It is time for us to go." His father called. Just then the space pods appeared just outside the palace. The two Saiyans put their breathing masks on and blasted their way outside. At the same time, the Yousari guards had come into view and began firing on them. Quickly entering their pods, Vegeta saw the Namekian advisor, grabbing the princess in his arms and forcefully putting on the breathing mask. As the pods rose into the sky, Vegeta saw the capitol streets filled with panicking Yousari, with quite a few scattered bodies that had died when exposed to the surface's poison. It wasn't long before the pods broke through to the surface and began to climb back into orbit. Several Yousari fighter craft began to give chase, firing at will. But the tiny pods were designed to be difficult to lock onto, and by the time the fighters would have had them in their sights, the pods were long gone.

"I had my doubts at first father, but that assignment was very satisfying." Vegeta said to his father over the scouter's communicator. "Still, I want an assignment that will test my physical skills the second we return home."

"I'll see what I can request from Lord Frieza. He'll be generous since our mission was such a success. Although…" his father said stopping in mid sentence.

"What is it father?" Vegeta asked.

"You may have gone a bit overboard my son. We were meant to break the girl's spirit, cripple her from ever wanting to fight back." Vegeta scratched his head, not sure where his father was going with this.

"That's what I did!" the Prince protested.

"No, your last words to her were a challenge." His father said curtly. "Our actions today may have crippled her for the short term my son, but it is possible that you have laid the ground work in creating a powerful adversary."

"I...understand father." Vegeta said hesitantly.

"Just be mindful in the future and eliminate potential threats before they become problems, no matter how small." His father said before going quiet. Ready for the long journey home, Vegeta slumped into his chair and got comfortable. As he closed his eyes, he thought about his father's words, and the Yousari and the princess's tear-stained face.

"How could a weakling like that ever hope to match me?" He questioned. Shrugging his shoulders, the Saiyan Prince let sleep take him as the space pods made a b-line for the Saiyan homeworld.

* * *

**Author's Note: So much for waiting for a whole week. Making more progress in editing the sequel than I thought this week so I though, what they heck. Get this pivotal chapter out of the way and get this story moving. No out of character moments for V-man here. He was one blood thirsty four year old. Or...at least I think he was four by the time things went south for the Saiyans. There is only so much I can guess from the Dragon Ball time line. But yeah, I hope I have your attention for the next chapter since I'll be moving away from the Saiyans and taking a few chapters to focus on the aftermath of the murder and a glimpse of Yousari politics. Meaning a few OC centered chapters. Even though cannon characters may not show up per se, they are still a big part of the narrative. So bear with me for the next few chapters since they will be extremely important for the sequel.**

**And big thank you to Scion of Vengance and euroteres for your reviews. You guys are the best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alastromeria, World of the Yousari**

"It has been over a week since the Queen's murder, yet none of our spies in the Cold Empire have reported any aggressive movements at the border."

Torga stood alone in the conference room of Asteria mansion. With the palace and capital city compromised by the toxic atmosphere, he had taken the Princess and fled to the next closest city governed by the noble family of Asteria. Unlike the other noble houses, they were fiercely loyal to the late queen and had little ambition for the throne. The other houses assumed that it was due to the fact that it was the smallest and weakest of the lineage. Suffering defeat after defeat when competing with the others. Their above average healing abilities as their only asset. As such, they had merely settled for sending the previous heir to serve as the Princess's body guard. Torga would have appreciated the support of Calla's uncle in this meeting but feared he would do little more than aggravate the other nobles. His Namekian blood boiled when having to listen to these selfish windbags but he had to win their favor.

The new Queen's future depended on it.

"What is that freak Frieza up to?" said the youngest of the noble leaders, Forcytha. He had only just reached the adult stage in growth, taking the place of his father who had sadly taken root during the first Saiyan war. He was quickly making a reputation for his aggressive behavior, especially when it had come to foreign affairs.

"Indeed. If his true intention was to cripple us, his pets certainly succeeded. Yet he has made no further move against us. I'd have expected the Saiyans to return in force and finish the job." Said a female noble clad in an elegant blue robe with sleek hair of the same color, the leader of the house Iris.

"I share your concern my dear, but while we must remain vigilant, now is not the time to be focusing on what the tyrant has in store for us." Replied an adult male noble clad in yellow, House Gladolous. Next to the late Queen, he was the most powerful Yousarian on the planet, and had given Azelia a run for her money when competing for the throne.

"Are you crazy? We should mobilize our fleets as soon as possible and strike back at those damned Saiyan monkeys with everything we've got!" Forcytha protested.

"And who would lead them? As much as I share your anger young one, we must not allow revenge to consume us. Our home and our people must come first. If we cannot care for our own people then we have no right to start a war." Gladolous said in a stern voice.

"But this WAS an act of war!" Forcytha yelled, not willing to let this go. "It's only a matter of time before Frieza himself comes knocking at our door to wipe us out."

"That won't happen." Torga finally intervened, finally getting an opportunity to get the group to focus. "What the young lord is forgetting is the late Queen's wish to the Eternal Dragon Porunga. One of the three wishes made when she completed her journey on Namek. That your home planet and its people would never be destroyed by an outside force."

"Yes, yes, I remember and how you accompanied her on her journey to prove herself to your elders, to be seen as pure of heart, blah blah blah." Forcytha mocked. "My father told me the story numerous times. Though I must admit I am surprised that even after her death you insist on sticking around Namekian."

"My people owe a great debt to Azelia. It was a privilege to serve as her guide on Namek and aide her rule. I intend to do the same for her daughter." Torga stated with pride. The room went quiet. No doubt they were upset to hear his stance on the next ruler.

"Only if her daughter is fit for such a task, and even if she is, it is still not your place to decide Namekian." Iris stated her voice chilling. Out of all of the nobles, she was easily the most ambitious for the throne. Torga had seen it when he traveled with Azelia on Namek, that Iris was willing to send covert assassins to prevent Azelia's success. Though there was never enough evidence to convict her.

"Hasn't she been unable to speak since the Queen's murder?" Torga hesitated to answer, but he knew it would be futile to keep the truth hidden.

"Yes." He said finally. A smug grin graced Iris' beautiful features.

"That is hardly the kind of person that I would want in charge of an entire empire. Wouldn't you agree?" she said smugly. Torga growled, trying to restrain himself from calling Iris out. Behavior like that would not win over the other nobles, save Forcytha. "There is also the fact that Princess Clemartis has received minimal instruction of her duties as Queen, since it was believed she would not have to take over for her mother for at least another few hundred years." The other nobles nodded in approval.

"That is why I have come before you all with a request." Torga said, getting down to his knees to show his seriousness. "It is true that the Princess's inexperience is a problem, but she has had basic schooling in domestic affairs and has been taught the importance of our empire's expansion. I ask that you grant me some time to instruct her in diplomacy and combat training." There was a moment of silence before Iris broke it with a forced laugh.

"You can't be serious. Even if we were foolish enough to agree to such a proposition, there is no guarantee that Frieza will not make his move during that time." She chuckled.

"Not nessesarily." The eldest of the nobles, Magnolus, finally spoke up. "Before this disgrace occurred, Lord Frieza contacted me directly in the hopes that we would trade some of our organic technology in exchange for some of his conquered worlds. The Queen turned down his request, no doubt inciting the tyrant's wrath, but I'm sure reopening negotiations would buy the Namekian the time he needs. That is IF he can prove that training the child will not be a waste of time." Torga clenched his fists as he prepared his argument. He needed to sound as convincing as possible.

"Very well my lord." Torga said taking a deep breath. "You all recall the lengths the former Queen went to in order to win your little contest to take the throne, after her predessesor and late husband, King Verbane was killed during the war with the Cold Empire. She was bold enough to come to my world and accomplish numerous tasks to be found worthy of all seven Dragon Balls. While one of the three wishes was used to protect this world from outside harm, there were two other wishes granted." Torga knew that the Queen hadn't bothered to divulge this information to the other noble houses, so he smiled when he finally had their undivided attention. "Her second wish to the Eternal Dragon, was that she and her heirs would possess the same abilities of the first rulers of Alastromeria. The ones who were said to possess the power to absorb and store the energy of entire planets." A few of the nobles began to mumble to themselves or their stewards. This new information would enlighten them on how one of the weakest of the noble houses had been able to best not only the other nobles but stand toe to toe with the Saiyan King.

"And her third and final wish…" Torga continued. Pausing just long enough to make sure all eyes were on him. "That her first born child would be the greatest ruler that this planet has ever known." This caused quite a stir as Iris was clenching her teeth, while the others talked amongst themselves. "So you see. It has already been decided. Queen Clemartis already has the potential to lead the Yousari people. She simply needs the time and knowledge to bring it out." Iris was beside herself with anger, as she stood up from her chair and pounded her desk with a clenched fist.

"Do you truly expect us to believe that a mere child can do a better job at ruling our vast galactic empire than an experienced adult simply because the phantasm of a dragon said so? And during WARTIME?! " she shouted.

"Calm yourself Iris." Magnolus interjected. "The power of the Dragon Balls is legendary across the galaxy. Though we've done what we can to keep planet Namek safe from prying eyes, it is only a matter of time before others will seek out their treasure. If this was indeed the will of Queen Azelia, then I for one will not stand in the way of destiny."

"Destiny? Surely you don't believe in such foolishness?!" Iris questioned. Her support was dropping like a stone in a lake.

"I may not believe in destiny," Forcytha said with a prideful grin. "But I am curious to see if the little tyke could succeed or not. I'll throw in my support as well. No one will cross our borders while she is prepared for the throne."

"I will not put the fate of our empire on the line to sate your curiosity!" Iris screamed, no longer able to hide her fury.

"That is enough!" Gladolous shouted, his voice the clearest of all. Iris trembled at the sound of his deep voice and sank back into her chair. "You have made your point Torga. While I believe the Queen was a fool for putting her trust in the Saiyans. I am willing to give her daughter a chance to prove herself." He said firmly. Torga bowed deeply to show his gratitude.

"You will have one year. That is all the time we can give you." Magnolus added.

Torga grimaced when he heard the time frame. This was going to be harder than he thought. He considered pleading for more time, but he knew that he was pushing his luck already.

"We will be paying close attention to her progress. If by the end of the year we do not deem her worthy of the throne, then the task of leadership will be decided by us. Further interference from you or your charge will not be tolerated. Is that clear?" Gladolous ordered.

"Crystal, my lord." Torga replied.

"Very well. Then let us adjourn for the day. We have much to prepare for." Gladolous said, cutting off the video feed. Iris casting one last dirty look at Torga before cutting off her link as well. Once the room was quite, Torga let out a long exhale before turning to leave the room.

Outside, he found Calla waiting for him just outside the door. She looked anxious.

"How did it go? Are we going to have to form a resistance group or what?" she asked eagerly.

"I was able to buy us a year. Hopefully that will be all that we need to get the Princess ready for duty." He said as he walked past her and down the long corridor heading toward the mansion's garden. Calla looked down to the ground, her face full of worry. She had stayed by the Princess' side ever since they had arrived. She knew better than anyone how deep the scars ran for her princess.

"I hope your right Torga. I just…don't know how much she can handle right now." She said quietly.

"She no longer has a choice." Torga said curtly, catching Calla off guard.

"What do you mean?" she asked jogging to catch up with Torga's increasing pace.

"We only have a year to get her ready to face the Saiyans and Frieza. The time for coddling is over." He said, not bothering to look at Calla's horrified expression.

"How can you even say that?! The girl just lost her mother! The last of her family! How can you even think of something so cruel?!" she cried out, trying to grab Torga by the shoulder to stop him.

"Because if she doesn't rise to the challenge then I fear that no one else on this planet will be able to stand up to those monsters again. I will not let all that Azelia worked so hard to achieve go to waste!" he said glaring back at the young bodyguard. This silenced her immediately, but there was still anger on her face. Torga could hardly blame her. Even though they were not related by blood, Calla treated the Princess like she was family. It was only natural that she would be protective of the child. However, in times as dire as this, sheltering Clem was not going to cut it anymore.

"Is she still in the garden?" Torga asked as he continued to walk.

"Yes, she hasn't moved since this morning." Calla said. "She still hasn't eaten any food yet either. I've tried to keep her in the light to keep her strength up but she hasn't budged from that tree." Torga knitted his brow. It wasn't going to be easy, or pleasant, given all that Clem had experienced just a week ago. But if this world and its people were going to recover, she would have to let go of her childish wants and move forward.

When Torga and Calla reached the mansion's garden, it didn't take long to find Princess Clemartis. There she was, sitting in front of rooted Yousari tree, belonging to Calla's late mother. From what Torga had heard, Azelia and Calla's mother had been close childhood friends. Spending all their spare time together as they grew up, even when the noble houses began to squabble over the throne, Azelia always considered Asteria her ally. However, lady Asteria developed a weak disposition and fell ill. Azelia had suspected poisoning from one of the other noble families. As a result, Asteria had rooted to the ground earlier than expected and had left the care of her daughter, Calla, to Azelia before she earned the right to be Queen.

Clem was in a deep meditative state, her hand resting on the tree's bark. In response, the tree was reacting to her ki. Sending out flashes of light that made the garden shine. Torga frowned as he approached Clem. She had done nothing else since arriving here from the capitol. It had to stop now.

"Please Torga," Calla started to say but one glare from the Namekian counselor caused her to clam up. He took one look at the Princess' sad face, tears streaming down her cheeks, lost in the memories of her mother, before taking her hand and pulling it away from the trunk. The princess's eye shot wide open when the connection was cut off. After taking one look at the cause, she tried to use all her might to force open his grip and reach for the tree. Torga didn't relent, and held his grip even tighter.

"That is more than enough of that." He said coldly. "No amount of living in the past is going to bring her back, and you know it."

"I don't care! Let me go!" the princess cried her first words in over a week. Calla covered her mouth, her eyes tearing up.

"No. You need to get past this." He said, hoping the pain in her arm would help snap her out of her tantrum.

"I command you to let me go!" Clemartis screamed. Not used to not getting her way, she began to claw and even bite at Torga's hand. Torga clenched his teeth more due to anger than actual pain. Anger to see the Queen's pride and joy reduced to an animal. He lifted the girl off the ground and proceeded to punch her in the gut. He restrained his power enough that the blow wouldn't knock her out, but the amount of force he did used sent her tumbling to the other side of the garden.

"Princess!" Calla cried out, about to run to the Princess's aide.

"Stay out of this!" Torga yelled, his eyes wide with fury. Calla gave him her most piercing glare but got no closer. Clem struggled to get back on her feet, her legs shaking, both arms rubbing the pain in her gut. She looked Torga in the eyes, pure anger in her once stoic face.

"Do you have any idea that you are playing right into their hands?" he asked, trying to calm himself down. "The Saiyans left you alive cause they knew you would act like this. That without your mother, you would self-destruct and leave your planet at their mercy!" Clem's eyes went wide at the mention of the Saiyans, her face changing from fury to fear. "If your people are going to survive what has been set in motion, hold your head up high and take your rightful place as Queen."

"I…I can't." Clem stammered. "I don't know how."

"Don't give me that!" Torga yelled. "I've overlooked everything you've learned up till now. You are more capable for the task than you realize, and it's my job to bring out that potential."

"What…do you mean?" Clem asked.

"The other noble houses have given me time to train you in everything else you need to know to be the Queen you were born to be: learning how to speak to foreign leaders, making hard decisions and even extensive combat training. You're going to learn all of this and more." Torga said crossing his arms. Clem began to shake even harder when she heard combat training.

"But…but I thought I didn't need to know how to fight to be a good queen. There's no way I can learn to do all of this in one year! Maybe if I had more time…" she began to protest.

"We don't have any more time!" Torga shouted cutting her off. "A year was all I was able to get the noble houses to agree on. If you don't commit to this, they are going to usurp you and everything your mother worked to achieve will have meant nothing!" Clem stared at the ground, trying to process all of this new information. "As for combat training, while I understand why your mother was hesitant to teach it to you, that is no longer an option if we are to go to war with the Saiyans. You'll need to be their match if you are to keep the Yousari's reputation intact."

"But…I can't…fight Saiyans," Clem started to cry. "I just can't! Momma was the strongest on the planet and they killed her! How can I fight them?" Torga made a low growl as he walked toward Clemartis and gave her a firm slap on the cheek to keep her from getting hysterical. Her eyes went wide with shock as she realized it was the same spot where she had been punched by Vegeta.

"If that's your attitude than the Saiyan's have already won. And do you know what will happen next?" Torga said calmly, making sure the Princess was listening to every word. "When that happens, the Saiyans, much like the ones you saw will come in hordes. They'll spread from world to world of your great Empire, killing everyone in their wake. Men, women, children, families, entire civilizations will not be spared. The people who loved and trusted your mother to protect them will all perish! Tell me, are you willing to sit by and let what you experienced happen to an entire galaxy?" Torga watched the horror form on Clem's face when she finally realized the gravity of the situation, tears threatening to spill over once again.

"You may not realize it now, but you were born with the power to be one of the strongest Yousarian that has ever existed. It is going to be up to you to bring it out and use it. However, once you've mastered it, I promise you, not even the strongest Saiyans will be able to stop you." Torga said, hoping he had made his point. Princess Clemartis said nothing. She looked at the ground, deep in thought wiping away her tears. Taking a deep breath and letting it out in an extended exhale. The Princess looked up to meet Torga's gaze, fear and hesitation replaced by determination and focus.

"I understand Torga. When do we start?"

* * *

**I realized the last chapter was a bit on the short side so I figured better to follow up with this one, which is a bit longer in comparison. Gotta say, I liked how this chapter turned out despite the clear similarities between Clem and Torga's relationship to Gohan and Piccolo (I swear it just happened as I wrote). Politics with the Yousari is tricky business since anything goes as long as there is no evidence to trace back to the culprit. Writing these last few chapters of Clem's development I kept going back to this strange little game called Long Live the Queen. If you haven't played it, I highly recommending it for just how surprisingly addictive it is (and how unforgiving it can be if you mess up). Not sure if Clem is going to have to have to beware of chocolates or anything like that but that is basically the kind of world she has to be ready for, and I hope these next few chapters live up to those difficult trials. **

**As always, feedback is highly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clemartis felt the familiar stinging sensation of pain as her face collided with the mat. It was the 16th time that day. At least sparring against Calla was a lot more fun than it was with Torga. Whenever he decided to step in and teach her a new technique or form, things became infinitely more frustrating and difficult. Not to mention his teaching method involved unbearably blunt criticism and no praise whatsoever. Given the time restraints they were under, his behavior wasn't a surprise especially since she was an incredibly slow learner. Despite that, she had committed to these lessons one hundred percent. As the year-long deadline was fast approaching, Clem liked to think she had improved a great deal.

Torga had given her a great deal of instruction on how to behave and be courteous to foreign leaders and even had her take part in a few planetary trade deals when he felt she was ready. Clem was a bit nervous that she had made an error in hiding a yawn, which could have been considered rude, or at least a gesture considered inappropriate for their business partner, but the deal had gone off without a hitch. Other lessons such as memorizing the size of the Yousari galactic empire, down to the name of each planet under their protection, had required frequent late nights before she was able to remember unaided. All this usually made the combat training that followed the next morning more of a pain than it normally was. Her class time with Azera was always fun though, though she would have preferred a different instructor. She had never quite forgiven him for his inability to protect her mother. He seemed distant during their earliest lessons together but Clem paid it no mind and focused on her work. Torga had instructed him to teach her battle tactics that would come in handy in making major decisions in large-scale battles as well as one on one fighting. Clem had an easier time getting the hang of it since it resembled the strategy games she used to play with her mother.

When it came to her fighting techniques, she had learned a great deal. The focus it took to turn her stored energy into a focused blast, using that same energy to form wings on her back to fly, various martial arts styles from around the planet, even her body was more physically toned that it had been a year ago. That being said, learning had been one thing, putting her skills to practice in an actual fight was where things got tricky. This was why she found herself sprawled uncomfortably on the floor and not standing victorious like her bodyguard.

Clem wiped the cut on her cheek as forced herself back up. Calla gave her a hesitant look, like she was being careful not to break a very fragile doll.

"Again." Clem ordered.

"Are you sure Princess? If you keep this up you're not going to have enough energy for…" she started to say.

"I said, again!" Clem yelled. Calla rolled her eyes and got into a fighting stance.

"Alright, but don't hit me when I have to bandage you up later." Calla moaned. Clem returned the stance, adjusting her feet so they were the right length apart. A few seconds of silence passed between the two until Clem made her move. Making a quick dash forward, she used her momentum to try and land an energy-powered punch at Calla. Calla smoothly dodged, almost gliding around to the Princess' back and let out a few strikes of her own. Clem barely saw them coming but was able to move around them, getting low and landing a chain of blows to Calla's gut. The young bodyguard winced grabbing her stomach, leaving herself wide open for Clem to roundhouse kick her to the side. Calla recovered and picked up her speed, moving almost too fast for Clem to keep up. Taking a deep breath, Clem focused her senses, reaching out with her ki. Though her eyes couldn't keep up, her ki could as she picked out Calla and sent a blast in her direction. Calla dodged once again, and dashed forward to overwhelm the Princess with blow after blow. Dodging a few times and getting hit by the rest, Clem managed to grab both of Calla's fists and held them as tight as she could. Using her ki control, she begin to syphon Calla's energy into herself. The strength behind Calla's fists began to weaken, while Clem's got stronger. It took only a few moments before the experienced fighter was on her knees.

"All right all right! I give! You win!" Calla yelled, startling Clem out of her focused state. She let go of Calla's hands and the bodyguard fell to the ground panting. "Man, it takes you a while, but once you've warmed up, you really take it out of me." Calla smiled through her exhaustion.

"You think I've gotten better?" Clem asked.

"Totally. You could use some more work on your aim, but I think it's only a matter of time before I won't be able to keep up with you anymore." Clem smiled as she lay down on the mat next to Calla. "Heck, if you got a grip like that, you could give Torga a run for his money."

"That's comforting. From the way he's been laying me flat lately, I was afraid I haven't made any progress at all." Clem said poking her index fingers together.

"He would never admit it of course, but he's told me you've improved by leaps and bounds. It takes a special kind of dedication to get as strong as you have. And in one short year too!" Calla said with her trademark goofy grin. Clem chuckled a bit before looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah well," she said in a hushed voice. "I've just been more motivated lately I guess." Calla looked at her charge with concern. It had only been a mere 2 months since they had received the news of Planet Vegeta's destruction. Their spy in Frieza's personal guard had witnessed the whole thing. How Frieza had done it himself with nothing but a blast from his finger. The mighty Saiyan race, that had been the cause of the Yousarian's recent suffering had been wiped out in a matter of minutes. Clem had taken the news very hard. She had been practicing with several training androids when Calla relayed the news. After a minute of hushed silence, Clem single handedly demolished all five of them, screaming curses at the Saiyans for perishing before she had been ready to face them. In the aftermath, Clem suffered injury after injury in combat practice since she refused to fight back, infuriating Torga. This behavior persisted for a whole month until they received another major report. That there were three confirmed Saiyan survivors, one among them, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta.

Ever since, Clem had redoubled her efforts to combat training. Her emotions were a chaotic mix between anger and elation. She hadn't lost her opportunity to prove him wrong. To show him that she could stand against him and when he was overwhelmed by her new found power, to kill him just like he helped kill her mother.

The presence of a gentle hand on her head snapped Clem out of her reminiscing.

"I know. And don't worry. You'll be ready." Calla said with a reassuring smile.

"I hope so. It's not just Vegeta either. Mother told me how powerful Frieza was, but I never really believed it until now." Clem said. Her body shook when she imagined the thought of that monster doing the same to her home.

"Torga told you didn't he? Your mother made sure he could never do that to us, thanks to the Dragon Balls." Clem's face turned solemn. The Dragon Balls, Torga had told her the story how to gain the strength and honor to become the next ruler, her mother journeyed to Namek. Facing challenge after challenge, and earning all seven Dragon Balls to have three wishes granted. Realizing that they could be used to bring someone back from the dead, she had begged Torga to take her to Namek to use the balls to bring back her mother. Torga had sadly shook his head and told her it was impossible.

"Your mother had hoped for the same thing, to wish your father back to life. However, Porunga could not grant her wish." He had said, looking down at the ground in shame. "He told us that when your people die, a new life is created. And as such, wishing one back would result in the other's destruction. The Eternal Dragon would never allow its wishes to be used to kill any form of life." His little story had left a scar on Clem's heart. The Dragon Balls may have given her the potential to fight Frieza and Vegeta, but they were worthless if they couldn't bring her mother back. Because of that, she made a decision to never rely on them.

"Perhaps." Clem said aloud to Calla, "But doesn't make the idea of fighting him any less daunting."

"At least you're considering it." Calla replied. "Most would just be satisfied to live their whole lives cowering from him and doing whatever he wants. It may be a stretch to think about fighting him with your current power level. But I'm sure you'll find another way to stick it to him." Calla playfully nudged Clem in the shoulder. The two giggled.

"Yeah. I'm tired of being scared all the time." Clem said proudly.

"You're telling me." Calla teased. "I was going deaf from all the screaming." Clem, eager for payback, began to wrestle Calla. The struggled on the floor for a few minutes before the doors to the train room opened and Torga rushed in. He was about to shout something before he noticed the two on the floor. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as the two noticed him and looked up with embarrassed smiles.

"When you two are done acting like children, can I have your undivided attention? This is urgent!" he yelled, his green face looking a little flushed.

"Yes sir, boss man sir!" Calla called out, untangling herself from Clem's grip. The two stood at attention as Torga cleared his throat.

"What's going on Torga?" Clem asked.

"I'm afraid to say it but, we've run out of time." He said grimly.

"What?" the two girls shouted at once.

"I thought we had at least another month till the council's test?" Calla shouted, forcing Torga to plug his ears.

"The council can't wait any longer. Frieza has made his move against the empire. Our border planets are under siege and it is only a matter of time until he takes them." Torga said, making sure to look Clem in the eye.

"What do we do?" Clem said, fear in her eyes.

"The Council of Nobles have requested your presence Princess. They want to hear your thoughts on how best to handle the situation. The fate of those worlds and your place in the line of succession depends on the decisions you make today." Torga said sternly. Clem felt a blast of cold rush down her spine, her mouth was open but no words were coming out. She wasn't ready for this, it was too soon.

"I…I don't know Torga." She said hesitantly. "I can't have any help from anyone else?"

"None." He said. Clem looked down at the ground, her mind racing with panicked questions and scenarios of what would happen when she gave her first order.

"But I have every confidence that you will be fine." Torga said in an unusually gentle voice. Clem looked up at her teacher giving her a reassuring smile. His belief in her abilities meant the world to her. Giving him a proud nod, Clem put on her cloak and got ready to go. After a whole year, it all came down to this. She would make her mark on the galaxy and take her rightful place as Queen of the Yousari Empire.

* * *

**Forcytha Military base: War Room**

Clemartis, Torga and Calla arrived at the nerve center of the Yousari's military network. The room itself was covered in computer screens, all monitoring different sections of the galaxy under the Yousari's control. However at the moment, the primary focus was on the planets in the sector of space that was the farthest east from Alstroemeria. Military analysts were running around in a tizzy trying to keep up with amount of data they were receiving. Soldiers with various ranks were screaming orders to the warriors in the field. A giant holographic map of the target areas sat in the dead center of the room and circled around it were the four heads of the noble families. Clem swallowed hard as she prepared herself. This would be her first time meeting a few of them. Magnolus and Gladolous she had met at some of the formal gatherings her mother had put together from time to time. But the other two, the young lord Forcytha and Lady Iris she only knew by reputation. Torga had relayed to her Lady Iris' eagerness for the throne and what lengths she was willing to go for it. As for Forcytha, Calla had grown up with him and had summed him up for her:

"Think Saiyan bad attitude plus love for fighting, add in a little pyromania and a touch of narcissism all wrapped in a short little package." She had said. At first glance, Clem agreed that Calla had not been far off. He was yelling orders just as much as the other officers but had a look of contentment like he was born to be in charge. If anyone talked back to him, he would pull them in close and headbutt them to the face until he got the compliance he wanted. As he stood observing the holo map, he occasionally created a ball of ki in his hand and began to toss it up and down like it was a ball. Calla had told her before that those balls of internal energy, while tiny, could go from dormancy to a ticking time bomb capable of leaving a crater the size of a city. Understandably, every time he did this the other nobles gave him nervous glances or glares, which he would just shrug off before making the ball of ki disappear.

Clem took one last look at the door before it closed behind them. Torga put his hand behind her and urged her forward, Calla slowly following behind. The room's volume went down a bit as more officers noticed their presence. Forcytha looked up to see them and waved. He looked in Calla's direction and gave her a wink. Clem looked back to Calla and saw her roll her eyes, letting out a tiny giggle as Calla faked throwing up.

"Welcome your majesty." Magnolus said, bowing as low as his back would allow.

"We apologize at not being able to bear the bad news in person. But it seems Lord Frieza is just as greedy as he is short." Gladolous said, giving Clem a bow as well but a bit shallow, his eye never leaving hers as she bowed in return.

"Isn't it a bit soon to be calling her that?" Lady Iris said to Magnolus, her words as cold as her icy blue eyes. "We haven't even seen what she is capable of." Clem didn't like the way Iris was looking at her. To her, Clem was just a piece of garbage that needed to be thrown out as soon as possible. Clem narrowed her eyes as she remembered that same expression on Prince Vegeta's face, the night he had stabbed her in the back.

"Isn't that why we called her down here?" Forcytha said, in an almost too cheery tone. "Come on down here sweetheart and tell us what you think." He said beckoning Clem over. She looked up to Torga and Calla who both gave her a reassuring nod. Taking a deep breath, Clem walked down to the holomap and stood beside her fellow nobles.

"What's the situation?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Four hours ago, we received simultaneous distress signals from two sister planets at the very edge of our territory." Gladolous began. "From what we can tell, there are two Cold empire dreadnoughts. Nothing too powerful in terms of weaponry but their shielding is the strongest in the universe. From the numbers we are seeing, each ship is transporting over one thousand soldiers, with power levels ranging from 1,500 to 2,000. Our units on the ground have been holding them back so far but it is only a matter of time before they are overwhelmed. The planet's native inhabitants are too weak to defend themselves, and have sought refuge in our military bases scattered around the planet. These bases were never meant to care for the amount of people that they are currently holding. If we don't act fast, their presence will endanger the lives of our soldiers."

Clem's began to feel her head spin at the amount of information she was trying to process all at once. Her gut twisted in guilt as she reminded herself that every moment she spent hesitating, her people were dying.

"Hate to add to the bad news," Forcytha interrupted. "But it looks like there are more ships on the way, another dreadnaught and…five space pods."

"Five? Don't tell me…" Iris gasped, sweat running down her cheek.

"Looks like the Ginyu Force decided to join the party." Forcytha nodded, looking grimly at the holo map as it highlighted the five pods that were about to land on the planet's surface.

"Then those worlds are as good as lost." Iris said, using the rim of the holo map to keep herself from falling the ground.

"What? Your giving up now?" Forcytha yelled. Walking over to Iris and holding her by the collar of her robe. "Sure the Ginyu force is strong, but they can't be impossible to beat!"

"Need I remind you, you are talking about Frieza's Elite Guard! He wouldn't have sent them unless he wanted those planets wiped out! The best we can do have our forces retreat and try to work out a deal with Frieza to see if we can still harvest the planet's energy." She yelled back.

"What about the civilians?" Calla spoke up.

"Leave them to their fate, our people come first." Iris replied. Calla face contorted with rage.

"You'd leave them to die?! After all they've done for us?" she yelled.

"I say we make use of them, get them in battle armor and have them fight for their planet." Forcytha added.

"You fool, they are a race of pacifists!" Magnolus joined in. "The Ginyu Force would eat them alive!"

As the arguing intensified, Gladolous remained neutral and looked Clem in the eye. Watching her carefully to see what she would do. She could also feel Torga's eyes on her, encouraging her to step in. Clem closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead. Her thoughts were spinning so fast she wasn't able to pin them down. What was she supposed to say? It was true that her people mattered the most, but what about all the families that were dying, people her mother had promised to protect. How could she think about abandoning them or forcing them to fight? If that was no good, what was the right thing to do? Sending more troops to fight only to be slaughtered once the Ginyu force landed? Do they give up the planets? But then Frieza would be able to do what he wanted with them. No matter what scenario she came up with, it all sounded terrible.

_Sometimes there is no right decision._

Everything in Clemartis' head came to a sudden halt. Her mother had told her that. It felt like such a long time ago that she had almost forgotten. It had been a few days before the Saiyans had arrived, she and her mother were playing a round of her favorite strategy game before her mother had to meet with Lady Iris.

_Clem was just about to claim victory. It had been a close game, but her mother had lost multiple playing pieces and was a move away from losing her key pieces. Clem looked at her mother with a smug expression._

"_Your move mother dearest," she had said with sarcastic glee. Her mother said nothing and continued to focus on the board, her brow furrowed. In a moment, Clem could have sworn she saw a glint in her mother's as she reached for her farthest piece, deep in Clem's territory and moved it ever so slightly. Clem had laughed at her mother's unusual move and proudly took one of her pieces and knocked over her mother's most powerful key piece. Just one more and the match was hers. _

"_Very impressive Clem." Her mother nodded, giving her daughter a satisfied smile. "But I'm afraid this round goes to me." She outstretched her hand for a different piece, one Clem had barely paid any attention to, and moved it toward Clem's primary piece. Clem watched in disbelief as the winning move was cast. _

"_But…But how? Why?" Clem stammered, trying to understand her mother's thinking._

"_Now that was a fun match." Her mother said as she stretched. She looked down at her daughter and extended her palm. "My earrings if you please." Clem pouted as she un-clipped the sparkling gemstones and placed them in her mother's hand. "I need to get going my dear, you be good and study hard today." Just as her mother was about to leave the room, Clem bit her lip and shot out of her seat._

"_Wait!" she called out. Her mother stopped and turned to face her. _

"_What is it Clem? I wish I could stay longer but Lady Iris gets fussy when you keep her waiting." Her mother said, trying to joke but Clem had other things on her mind. _

"_Why did you make that move Mama?" she asked, looking eager for an answer. "How could you just sacrifice your strongest piece like that? You didn't know how I was going to respond. You risked losing everything on a move that could have turned bad for you."_

"_Well you had me in a pretty difficult position. I had no choice but to make a tough call. But it turned out all right in the end, didn't it?" _

"_But what if it didn't? You must have thought about that. So why did you?" Clem asked again. Her mother smiled gently before walking over to her daughter and kneeling down to look her in the eye._

"_Sometimes there is no right decision in a situation like that. You can only use what you know and do what you feel is right. It may not be the smartest choice, and some will hate you for making it. But as Queen, it is my job to make those tough choices to protect our people." Clem looked at her mother with worried curiosity. _

"_Did you ever make a bad decision before?" Clem asked._

"_Oh yes, many times. One of which Lady Iris still hasn't forgiven me for." Her mother said, looking sadly at door._

"_What happened?" _

"_During the war with the Saiyans, our forces on the planet Kirvar were holding the enemy at bay. It was the night of a full moon, so the Saiyan warriors were at their most powerful. Lady Iris came to me and insisted that our forces abandon the planet to fight another day." Her mother took a deep sigh. "I refused. Saying we needed to prove to the Saiyans that we were not going to cower from them even at their strongest. In the end, we were miraculously able to fight them off. But the casualties were high; one of them was Lady Iris' husband. Though our success in that battle earned the ceasefire with the Saiyans, sometimes I wonder if loosing what little support from Lady Iris I had was worth it."_

"_Was it?" Clem asked. Her mother smiled and kissed her on the forehead._

"_I don't know my darling. But it's important for you remember this. It may not be for a while yet, but the time will come when you must take my place as Queen. You'll be faced with hard choices that may not have the best outcome. But remember, once you make a decision, commit to it. Own it. Stand strong when you face the consequences, good or bad. Do that, and no one will second guess you."_

Clem allowed the memory to fade. It was time to put her mother's instruction to good use. First, she had to take control of the situation.

"Quiet!" she shouted, getting everyone's attention. Lady Iris looked a bit thankful since Forcytha was about to punch her in the face. "Lord Gladolous I need to know how many ships we have in orbit, their carrying capacity and their armament please." She ordered as she walked over to stand beside him. He nodded and brought up the information on the holo map. Clemartis looked over it and began to calculate the numbers in her head. It looks like they had plenty of large cruiser class ships that could carry as many civilians as possible, hopefully the entire populace. That would leave some of the smaller aircraft to cover their escape. Clemartis smiled as she looked over the largest cruiser's armament. One item in particular she enhanced.

"What do you think you're doing?" Iris asked, horror coming to her face.

"You want my orders? Here they are." Clem said sternly. "I want all available space ships to land at the military bases and get everyone aboard. That includes the planet's inhabitants and all military personnel, as many as the ships will carry. Once that's done, they will evacuate the planet and that solar system immediately, with the fighters watching their backs."

"So your just gonna run away?" Forcytha asked, his temper rising. "Just give Frieza what he wants?"

"Far from it." Clem said giving him a mischievous smile. "In fact, I'm going to leave him a special parting gift." She stepped away from the holo map, revealing the weapon she had highlighted. It was a weaponised Tree of Might, one that bore no strengthening fruit but sucked out all the life of a planet until it was nothing but a dead rock. "According to this report, the largest cruiser in the area, the Midus, has two seeds. One will be planted on each planet while our forces retreat. Frieza's about to learn he isn't going to get anything from us without a fight." She turned to face the nobles and gauge their reactions. Gladolous displayed his usual indifference, while both Forcytha and Magnolus nodded in approval. Lady Iris looked like a vein was about to pop out of her head.

"What did you say?" Trying to maintain her disbelief.

"Did I stutter Lady Iris?" Clem said curtly.

"Do you have any idea how much energy we have been gathering from that world? The power harvested from that those sister planets alone have powered the factory district in my sector for over two thousand years!" Lady Iris screamed, her once neat blue hair now falling in her face. "And now you're telling me, we are going to destroy not one, but both planets. All for the sake of leaving Frieza a message?"

Clem simply nodded.

"You're out of your mind," Lady Iris began to babble. "Clearly your faculties have left you. As such, there is no way I would ever follow you as Queen."

"I like your style kid," Forcytha chimed in, catching Lady Iris off guard. "Let's go for it. Show these bastards that you get nothing when they mess with us!" he shouted getting a hoo-rah from the rest of the soldiers in the room.

"A bit heavy handed," Magnolus said stroking his leafy beard. "But I agree. We must remain stalwart and uncompromising in the face of Frieza, or no one will rally behind us." Clem looked to Gladolous and tried to imagine what he was thinking. He looked at the holo map, at every detail she had just looked over, then looked back down at her.

"A difficult choice I'm sure, given the fact that you've expressed your passion on reviving our world. You believe this is the best outcome?" he asked, clearly testing her. Clem looked him straight in the eye, full of confidence, and nodded.

"Then let it be done." He said. In a matter of minutes, Clem's plan was set in motion as her orders rang out over the room. For hours upon hours, she kept watch on the holo map as she saw the cruisers turned transport ships land on the planet, taking everyone they could carry. When problems arose, she did her best to solve them and get innocent lives to safety. She watched as the Midus dropped its cargo, and as the trees sprouted, slowly sucking the planet of all life. Clem had to keep herself from crying as she saw such the lush worlds shrivel and die, but she took comfort in the fact that Frieza would get no profit from it.

"What should be done with the survivors?" Gladolous asked. Clem took a minute to think but came up with a plan.

"Bring them here. Give them a place to stay and have their leader meet me when they arrive. We'll work out a deal of how they can repay their debt to us while we try to locate a new world for them to live on."

"An excellent idea…your majesty." Gladolous bowed, catching Clem off guard. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and followed his lead. Clem fidgeted, uncertain what to do with all the attention but felt at ease when she saw the pleased faces of Torga and Calla. Lady Iris, while hesitant at first, also bowed. Clem took a sigh of relief before looking back to the map, looking closely at Frieza's dreadnoughts.

"This conflict is far from over. I want everyone to be at the ready for Frieza's next move!" she ordered.

"Yes your majesty! Long live the Queen!" came a unanimous cry. Clemartis, the new queen of the Yousarian Empire took her leave from the war room, Torga and Calla following behind her.

"You were amazing Princ-I mean, my Queen." Calla exclaimed, not sure how to address her any more.

"It was very impressive, but now the real work begins." Torga said.

"I know." Clem said, her expression still serious. "Torga."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"I want you to commission a suit of armor for me. And I want increase my hours of combat training." She said calmly.

"Of course." He said, a bit of hesitance in his voice. "May I ask why?"

"It is only a matter of time before that monkey shows his face on the battlefield." Clem replied, "When he does, I want find him…and end him."

* * *

**Hope these oc centered chapters were good enough to hold your attention. Next time, we get the pay-off for all of Clem's build up with her reunion with Vegeta. It will be the last chapter of this story before going into the following one, so I'll try to finish editing the following story before I put up the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

It was another sixteen years before the new queen got her first taste of life on the battlefield. With the Cold Empire's constant skirmishes on the boarder planets, Clemartis wanted nothing more than to join in the action. However, something else would always arise that needed her attention. From finding homes for refugees, sending exploration teams to find new fertile worlds, inspecting the progress on energy harvesting and other domestic affairs. Yet each time she heard of an attack from Frieza's forces, she would double check the intelligence to see if a Saiyan presence was confirmed.

"Frieza probably has the surviving Saiyans on a short leash, scouting lower level planets and away from the main conflict." Torga had said when she had asked his opinion on the matter.

"I guess it makes sense. Saiyans supposedly increase their strength exponentially if they survive difficult battles. If all their opponents are weak in comparison, they will stay weak and easier for Frieza to control." Clem mused. Sixteen years was a mere blink of an eye in the lifespan of a Yousarian, but the young queen had grown a little bit since taking the throne. Her once short hair now reached her lower back, which had to be put in a long braid to stay out of her face. In anticipation for facing the Saiyans once again, she had expressed her eagerness to her adviser and bodyguard at wanting to unleash some of her stored energy in her chest gem in order to advance to the adult stage. However, both of them advised against it.

"My lady, you need to keep storing energy in your body for at least another two hundred years before going to the next stage. You'll endanger your life if you do it too early!" Calla exclaimed.

"I can understand you want to be taken seriously as a ruler, but if you advance to soon your normally long life expectancy will be cut short. You may not live long enough to see your first battle." Torga had said.

"It's not just about being taken seriously" Clem had protested. "It's about size. I've grown, what, five inches in the past sixteen years? The Saiyan Prince will be a giant compared to me. He'll have the upper hand!"

"Don't be so sure." Torga said. "You've gotten a lot better at using your size to your advantage in our sparring matches. Don't doubt your abilities before you have a chance to test them."

Clem smirked and let the matter rest. Working harder than ever, she divided her time between her royal duties and physical training. Even taking some time out her day to absorb and store energy for the day she would need it. Considering Calla's tales of the original royal Yousarian line and their abilities, she had to be strong enough to live up to that legacy.

Clemartis was traveling back to the homeworld when she got the news. She and a squadron of personal guard, along with Torga and Calla were returning from a meeting with a foreign leader about placing energy collecting trees on their planet. They were halfway back home when the familiar voice of Forcytha rang out on the ship's comm.

"Hey there, your excellency! How boring was your trip?" the volume of his voice alone almost made Torga fall to the ground in agony.

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me on this emergency frequency Forcytha." Clem warned, not liking the casual tone that he always addressed her in.

"Of course your majesty, I just thought this little bit of information would brighten up your day." Clem could hear him grin on the other end of the line. "I'm on a scout ship not too far out from northern border of our territory. Guess what popped up on my ship's sensors?" Clem's eyes went wide, her heart practically beating in her throat.

"The Saiyans?" she breathed, almost not willing to believe her good luck.

"Ding ding ding! Give the lady a prize!" Forcytha cried out. "Yep, I got three, count them, three Saiyan space pods heading straight for planet Shorai. My crew and I are heading to intercept them now. I assume it won't be long until you join us?"

"Of course, we'll get there as fast as we can." Clem said with urgency. "Whatever you do Forcytha, do not underestimate them. Keep yourself and your men safe until we get there."

"Roger that. See you at the party my Queen." He said before the transmission cut off.

"Helmsman, set course for the planet Shorai, immediately." Clem ordered.

"Yes your majesty." The helmsman replied, pressing several sequences and changing the ship's course.

"Your highness," Torga said coming up from behind Clemartis' chair. "Are you sure this is wise? While these warriors are strong, we are too few to hold out against three Saiyan warriors. I suggest we send word for reinforcement then make our move."

"And allow them to slaughter an entire planet without even lifting a finger to help? I think not." Clemartis shot back. The anger in her voice gave Torga pause. When she realized how short she had been, she looked down at the ground and faked a cough. "I understand your concern Torga, and I will act on your advice and send a message for reinforcements." She looked back to him, determination in her eyes. "However, if I must put my life on the line to stand between those monsters and hundreds of thousands of civilians, I will not hesitate to do so. Is that understood?" Torga considered her for a moment before bowing.

"Of course." He said before turning to leave. "I just hope your highness remembers to put the needs of those civilians before revenge."

Clem looked back at him for a moment before looking straight ahead.

"Prepare my armor, and ready a transport shuttle for launch. All warriors, prepare for battle!" Clem ordered over the intercom. She could hear the pounding of many footsteps in the corridors outside, as the hundred Yousari warriors of her personal guard began to get ready. She heard the door behind her open, she turned to see one of her people's finest warriors and former head of palace security, Azera.

"Your Majesty, forgive my rudeness. I have a request." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Make it quick lieutenant." Clem responded, uncaring.

"I know your highness does not think very highly of me, and has every right to. My failure to protect you and your mother…is my greatest regret." Clem looked him over as he deeply bowed to her. The quivering in his voice showed his sincerity, but it still didn't mean she could just excuse an error that had cost her mother's life. An error that he had been paying for with numerous demotions.

"What is your request?" she asked, her impatience growing.

"Please allow me to accompany you on this mission." He said in a pleading voice. "Allow me to make amends to you on the battle field. I will do whatever it takes to help you wipe out the Saiyan race, once and for all!" Clem could see the regret in his eyes as he looked up at her. Perhaps the man deserved a chance to regain his honor? It would be a shame to let the experience he had with fighting the Saiyans go to waste.

"I've already ordered all my warriors to prepare for combat." She said coldly. Azera looked down at the ground, defeated. "That includes you, Lieutenant. Be sure not to disappoint me." Azera looked up in happy surprised, quickly replaced with a confident smile.

"Yes your Majesty!" he declared. In no time at all, he was back on his feet and out the door. Clem looked out into the dark void of space, its many stars twinkling. It wouldn't be long now.

Clem could hardly contain herself as she quietly chuckled. "Soon. Very soon Vegeta. I'll show you, that you are the one who doesn't belong in this universe." Queen gripped her fists tightly, an eerie smile reflecting off the window.

**On the Surface of Planet Shorai**

Queen Clemartis adjusted the cybernetic gauntlets of her black battle armor. Though the armor looked a bit bulky, it was surprisingly flexible. Calla had explained that the more advanced versions of Yousarian armor had been adapted from material used by the Saiyans when samples had been recovered during the war. As a result, Clem didn't worry about having to have another one made when she grew older. She stood at the head of the shuttle, anxiously gripping the handle bars. She scanned the room, looking at the face of every soldier. It seemed they were as ready for payback as she was. Good, then they would fight with everything they had and not take any prisoners.

"Five minutes to drop your highness!" the pilot shouted from his seat.

"The atmosphere is compatible with our biology, so we won't need helmets." Azera said, speaking to everyone in the room. "This planet has no moon, so the Saiyans won't be able to rely on it for power they need to transform. That being said, do not take them lightly. I want them flanked from all sides, with only the strongest among you to face them head to head."

"While the two Elites are held back, I will face Vegeta. Anyone who tries to interfere will be punished severely, is that understood?" Clem spoke up, getting a nod from Azera.

"Yes ma'am!" each soldier sounded off. Clem nodded and turned to face Calla and Torga. Calla was clad in her red colored armor, while Torga wore the battle gi of his people. Clem stood beside them, thankful for their support.

"You didn't have to come you know." Clem said to Torga. "Azera, Calla and I can handle this alone."

"That's what I tried to tell him." Calla added, "But he wouldn't budge. I swear he has got to be the most stubborn Namekian I've ever met."

"It would be a disservice to your mother's memory if I allowed you to face those monsters alone." Torga simply said.

"Just admit it," Calla teased, "Your worried about her. You've been a part of the club for years, hell you're the founder, but you're too embarrassed to wear the shirt."

"This is no time for your jokes Calla!" Torga retorted. Clem rolled her eyes, just as Azera stepped in between the two to calm them down.

"Still, I'm glad to get the chance to fight alongside you again Torga." The two warriors shook each other's hands.

"As am I." Torga smiled.

"One minute to drop!" the pilot called out again. Each soldier stood out of their seats and line up single file in front of the shuttle bay doors, The Queen and her allies in the rear.

"I've given your orders to the men your highness, but I highly suggest that we separate into three groups. One for each Saiyan. I will take my men and join Forcytha's forces to fight the big one, Nappa. Torga or Calla can take a squadron to face the first class warrior, Raditz, while the last accompanies you to face the Saiyan Prince."

"No one else faces Vegeta but me." Clem said in a calm voice, hiding her rising fury.

"With all due respect your highness, facing someone like him alone is suicide. No matter how much you've improved over the years, the chances of you coming out of a battle unscathed…"Azera stopped talking when he saw the deadly glare of his queen.

"I said, no one interfers. If you have a problem with that then you can remain on the ship. That goes for the rest of you. Torga, Calla, you will face this Raditz together. Keep each other safe." The two glanced at each other before giving their queen a hesitant nod.

"Of course your highness." Calla said, saddened that she would not be accompanying her charge.

"As you wish," Torga said in his usual stoic tone, though he never took his eyes off Clem's back. Azera bowed to her when he realized she wasn't going to budge and turned his attention back to the door. Clemartis tightened her grip, her body shook with fear and excitement. She smiled eagerly as the doors opened.

"Dropping in three, two, one! Go go go!" the pilot shouted.

The amount of space in the shuttle got bigger as the Yousari soldiers leaped from the shuttle and dove into the air. Using their ki to form large insect-like wings on their backs and taking flight. The row got smaller and smaller until it was finally Clem's turn. Without hesitation she ran forward, the others not far behind her, and leapt out of the shuttle. Calling forth enough ki to form her wings was almost instinctual now. The colorful light of green energy shot out from her back and expanded, keeping her in the air. The others, save Torga followed suit. Torga didn't focus his ki the same way her kind did, but he was able to use it to fly just fine.

Down below, the battle for the desert planet was already underway. Ki blasts were flying all over the place as what remained of Forcytha's forces where trying to keep the Saiyans back from the biggest population center. Clem could see the civilians fleeing in droves, while those of the native inhabitants that could fight tried to join the fray. As ordered, the three Saiyans were in the process of being surrounded. The largest Saiyan warrior was getting the thickest resistance, with soldier's practically throwing themselves at him. Though he was struggling to keep up with the pressure, he looked like he was having the time of his life. Yelling and laughing all the way.

A good distance in the opposite direction, closer to them was the other Saiyan with long black hair down to the back of his legs. Though not as large as his comrade, he was giving almost as many soldiers a tough of time, killing them left and right. He was even arrogant enough to take a couple of pot shots at some of the escaping civilian shuttles. Azera gave the nod and he flew off to take on the big one. Clemartis could see a few big explosions coming from that direction.

"Looks like Forcythus already got started." Calla remarked, "That idiot better keep himself alive."

"Our target is just below us Calla. Focus!" Torga called out.

"Alright, alright!" Calla yelled back before taking on last look at Clem. "Be safe…my Queen." Clem nodded as she watched Torga and Calla drop down to the surface. She temporarily closed her eyes, praying that the two of them would make it out of the battle okay.

Clem hovered in the air as she looked around. Searching for a third group of warriors facing a third Saiyan. After a minute of frantic searching…she saw him. A bit of a distance away from the other two so it was hard to make out at first, but she recognized him instantly. The large widow's peak and that arrogant smile was unmistakable. Vegeta had certainly grown over the last few years, yet compared to his fellows he was the smallest. He was all by himself, yet he was killing some of the strongest fighters of her kind like they were nothing. He didn't even look like he was breathing hard. The feeling of fear in Clemartis' chest was quickly replaced by unbridled rage. Images of that night flashed before her eyes, of her mother's limp corpse, the pain she had suffered both physical and emotional and worst of all, that fact he had enjoyed every second of it.

"VEGETA!" Clemartis screamed at the top of her lungs, flying directly toward him at top speed, breaking the sound barrier. Her power level went as high as she would allow and pulled back her fist for the first punch. Vegeta's scouter went off, revealing her location to him, allowing him to catch her punch just in time. The impact sent out a shock wave over their portion of the battle field. The two exchanged looks, as Vegeta's surprised turned back into an arrogant smile. Clemartis growled as she attempted another hit, only to be blocked again.

"Well well, look who decided to show herself." He said, his voice much deeper than it used to be. He attempted to blindside her, but she dodged just in time. She back flipped a few feet, needing to put distance between him and her, her fists still tingling from their impact.

"When I heard the rumors that there was a new Yousarian ruler giving Lord Frieza a hard time, I almost didn't believe it. But here you are." Vegeta laughed. "Time really does seem to stand still to your kind. Even after so many years you haven't changed. Your still nothing but a child." Clem stood tall, doing everything she could to keep her energy in check.

"I've changed plenty, no thanks to you." Clem growled. "For the death of my mother and all the suffering you've caused, I will destroy you Vegeta!"

"Is that so?" the Saiyan Prince chuckled. "I'm very interested to see you try. Or do you not have the stomach to back up your threats?" He got into a fighting stance, Clemartis did the same.

"That was no threat Vegeta." She said as confidently as she could. "It was a promise, and one I intend to keep."

In that instant the two lunged at each other, trading blow after blow. With every injury she sustained, Clem did her best to latch on to the Saiyan Prince, stealing his energy little by little that he wouldn't notice. All she had to do was whittle his stamina down bit by bit until he couldn't hurt her. It didn't make the fight any less brutal. Each of Vegeta's attacks were fast and ferocious, barely leaving her any time to recover or even defend herself properly. A few self-made energy barriers lessened the damage but before long, her armor was full of cracks and her face was covered in bruises and cuts. In her fury she was able to connect a chain of blows to Vegeta's gut and unleashed one of her strongest ki blasts, sending him falling to the ground below. Exhausted, Clem slowly descended as well, hoping she had finally ended it.

To her horror, she saw Vegeta get right back up without a scratch. He smiled when he saw her surprise.

"I must say, I am very impressed, Princess. Or should I say Queen Clemartis. If I'd known that this is all it would take to get you to a respectable power level. I would have killed your mother personally." He laughed. Clemartis growled as she prepared to go on the offensive again. But something seemed off.

"Though I am sad to say, as much as you've improved, a power level of two thousand isn't even good enough for a warm up." In a matter of seconds, Vegeta was directly in front of her and landed a square blow to her gut. Clem gasped for air as she felt the wind knocked out of her. She didn't have any time to catch her breath as the onslaught continued. Hit after hit, she was not fast enough or strong enough to block it. The pain finally subsided as he threw her down on the ground, putting his heel in her back. She screamed in agony and the stone underneath her began to crack from the force.

"Your Majesty!" called out the on looking soldiers. Several daring to get in closer. Vegeta caught sight of them however and shot a powerful energy blast, instantly vaporizing them.

"Stay back!" Clem ordered. "This is between me and the monkey!"

"Hahaha!" Vegeta laughed as hard as if he had heard the funniest joke in his life, "How noble of you, your majesty. Truly a ruler who puts the people first, much like your mother if I recall." He taunted. Clemartis tried to hide her tears. All of those years of training , preparing for this, and for what? Only to be brushed aside and put down like a animal.

It couldn't end like this.

"Killing you should be just as satisfying, now that you've outlived your usefulness." Vegeta said, preparing the finishing blow. As Clem closed her eyes, she heard the frantic beep of the scouter. The weight of Vegeta's heel was off her back, as she struggled to breath. Her throat was dry, wetting only after coughing up a bit of blood. She looked up to see a familiar green skinned body holding both of Vegeta's hands and forcing him back.

"Annoying little pest!" Vegeta snarled as he struggled to free himself, his scouter counting off numbers of his opponent's rising power level.

"Get to safety your highness! I can't hold him back forever." Torga yelled.

"Torga," Clemartis struggled to breath, "I ordered you…"

"I know, but it was an order I couldn't follow. Your people need you if they are to survive these Saiyans and Frieza. You must survive!"

"I am the Queen! I don't take orders from anyone anymore! Least of all you!" she screamed.

"It wasn't an order!" Torga called back, shocking Clemartis into silence. "It was a request. You mean so much, to so many people. Including me. I won't let you get consumed by vengeance. Not while I still breathe!" Torga grabbed Vegeta's arms even tighter and tossed him into the air. Vegeta recovered quickly and faced the Namekian.

"Let's see what we can do to fix that then, shall we?" the Saiyan Prince yelled, his hands glowing with blue energy. A barrage of ki blasts flew directly at them. Torga dashed over to Clem and scooped her up, doing his best to stay out of the line of fire. A blast collided with Torga's back causing him to cry out. He stumbled from the force, causing Clem to slip from his grasp and drop to the ground. Torga reached out to her only to be grabbed from behind by Vegeta.

"A valiant effort." The Saiyan prince said, his voice chillingly deep. "Too bad it was all for nothing." Gripping Torga's cloak, Vegeta used his immense strength to throw Torga high in the air. "No need to say goodbye to your Queen, she'll be joining you soon!" Vegeta's entire body sparked with energy, which he let out at once in a massive blast.

"Torga!" Clemartis screamed as she saw it collide with her friend. He did what he could to defend himself, but the blast proved too much for him. In one last agonizing scream, the energy consumed him. Clemartis stared wide eyed at the sky where he once was.

There was nothing left. Not even a body to mourn. Tears spilled over as Clem tried to believe what she had just witnessed. Her teacher, her friend, her family was gone. And she had allowed it to happen, all over again.

"Funny, I had heard the Namekians were supposed one of the more powerful races in the galaxy." He smirked turning to face Clemartis. "Just goes to show, you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

Clemartis' vision began to blur, as her rage mounted. Any reservation at using her maximum power was long gone, her gemstone began to glow. Never again would she allow the Saiyans to take someone from her. Today, she would stand tall while his smug grin would be replaced by a bloody pulp.

Clem screamed at the top of her lungs as she released her ki. Everything she had been storing for sixteen years and beyond all came forward in a rush, permeating her every muscles down to her very cells. She felt them begin to grow, her muscles getting bigger, her legs taller. The surge of power forced her body to mature and grow as she transformed into her adult stage. Vegeta's scouter was going crazy, as the Saiyan Prince tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Vegeta!" Clem cried out. "If it's the last thing I do, I will make you pay!" Her childish voice deepened to the voice of a grown woman.

"How is this?" Vegeta asked in disbelief. "How could a power level jump from two thousand to….eight….thousand."

"That's right," she snarled, "Take a good, long look!" Clemartis stood tall, a good foot taller than the Saiyan Prince, her long braid blowing in the surging wind caused by her energy. A white aura surrounded her body and shot out her back forming her wings.

"I want this face to haunt your every waking hour. No matter how far you go, no matter where you try to hide, I will not rest until I see you and your pathetic race wiped from existence!" the new and improved Clemartis, shot forward like a bullet catching Vegeta off guard. Moving as fast as she could, Clemartis kept up the pressure of each attack, each one stronger than the next. They took to the air as Vegeta managed to dodge her and began return the favor. All onlookers of the battle awed at the spectacle as the two now evenly matched warriors darted across the planet's sky. Every time Vegeta thought he had Clemartis outclassed, she would be behind him in an instant, using one of her short ranged teleportation techniques.

"Disappear Saiyan!" Clemartis cried out, forming tiny balls of energy up into the air above her. One quickly multiplied into two then four until it formed a giant wall.

"Judgment Day!" the wall of tiny energy balls plummeted toward their target, exploding on contact. Vegeta managed to dodge most of them but took two hits to the back, sending him tumbling to the ground. Using his one hand he slowed himself down, flipping back and landing on his feet. He charged both of his hands with energy and let loose his own barrage. Clemartis flew around each blast, steadily moving closer. She sneered as she dodged the attacks with ease. The advantage was her's now, and she was beginning to enjoy every minute of it. To see someone who considered himself so superior now on the run, was more satisfying that she could have imagined. Clemartis was almost tempted to drag it out and make him suffer a bit more.

Almost.

Vegeta leapt in the air to meet her, grabbed her face and brought her down hard. In a minute she was back on her feet, and wiped Vegeta's feet from under him. She laughed manically as she pinned him to the ground.

"How does it feel, Vegeta?" contempt dripping in her voice, "What's it like being part of an endangered species? Does it hurt? Are Saiyan's capable of feeling pain? I wish I could have been there, to watch to the so called mighty Saiyan race turned to dust."

Latching on to his face and gripping tight, she absorbed a huge portion of his ki to absorb into her body, healing her wounds. However, once he caught on to what she was doing, he broke away and flew into the air. His once arrogant pride was replaced by fury. Not believing that the same crybaby he had met so many years ago was matching him.

"There is no way….not to her…" barely containing his own anger.

"There is absolutely no way I'm going to lose to someone like you!" The Saiyan Prince cried out as he powered up his most powerful ki attack by far. Clemartis watched in horror as she gauged its power. How was it possible that he still had this much power after all she had taken from him?

"Galick Gun!"

As the purple light of the blast barreled down at her, Clemartis realized there was no way she could block it. Giving the order to all of her soldiers, they flew as far away as they could. Once the energy hit the ground, it dove deep under the planet's surface, causing a huge earthquake. As it subsided, Clemartis examined the crater and saw magma rising out of the deep hole.

"That's impossible." She stammered. "That…went all the way to the planet's core." She looked up at Vegeta, grimacing at the mess.

"Damn it!" she could hear him yell. He looked down at her with hate in his eyes, she returned in kind.

"Prince Vegeta!" a voice yelled from a distance. It was one of the Saiyans, the one Calla and Torga had been fighting. He seemed a little worse for wear, gripping his side from a blade like injury. Clem could see Calla behind him in hot pursuit. "What the hell happened? The planet's core's gone critical, it could blow any minute!"

"I know that!" Vegeta shouted back. He looked down at Clem once again, looking conflicted about what he would do. "Tell Nappa to rendezvous at the space pods!" The long haired saiyan nodded and took off. Vegeta gave Clemartis one last glare.

"Don't you think for a second that this is over! If I ever see you again, I will make you suffer!" He shouted, then flew off after his comrade.

"Get back here!" Clemartis screamed, not satisfied with ending the fight there. However just as she was about to fly after him, Calla flew in front of her. She was no doubt startled by Clem's appearance but shook her personal feelings aside to relay her news.

"Your highness we need to get out of here! The entire planet's going to fall apart."

"Then go! I'm finishing this." Clem ordered as she tried to move past her bodyguard, but Calla wouldn't budge.

"Please your majesty, there are still people who need to evacuate and we don't have enough time to gather them all. The men need your orders!"

"Get out of my way! That doesn't matter right now!" Clem screamed as she watched Vegeta get farther and farther away.

"That is enough Clem!" Calla yelled, slapping her queen in the face. "You are the Queen of the Yousari Empire. You are your mother's daughter. You can't abandon us like this." Calla began sobbing as the two looked at each other. "Please, please don't let…don't let Torga's sacrifice be for nothing." Clemartis took one last look as the Saiyans retreated. Gritting her teeth, she looked away and began to fly in the direction of the her soldiers. Calla followed behind her, her concerned gaze never leaving Clem's back.

**The Yousari Queen's Flagship**

The whole ordeal had been a disaster. An entire planet had been destroyed with only half of the native populace surviving. Forcytha had lost a good deal of men, and had suffered some injuries of his own. Though the ship's medic said he would recover with time. The examination of Clemartis' body after the forced growth to her adult form had revealed that releasing that energy too early had cut her over two thousand year life expectancy in half. She would take root long before she grew old. The biggest loss in Clem's eyes however, was Torga. If it hadn't been for him, she would still be a sniveling little coward, content to live in a memory of happier times. Today, she had faced her enemy and proved that all Torga had taught her hadn't been for nothing. This fiasco was going to require a lot of damage control back home but as long as she still had her life, Clemartis hoped to make it better.

She looked out into space, hoping to see one of the fleeing space pods. Even though by now they were long gone.

"They were sent to that planet to conquer it, not destroy it." Azera spoke up. "I'm sure Frieza will reprimand them for what happened today." The thought of that comforted Clem a little bit as she turned and smiled at the demoted warrior.

"I would like to think so. As long as the Saiyans are so few, we won't have to worry about them as much as we used to. Still that doesn't mean I'm going to give up hunting them. As soon as we return and get this all straightened out, I'm going to form a task force. We'll monitor the Saiyan's location wherever we can and try to pin them down. Frieza will not be able to protect them forever."

"Yes, your highness." Azera said saluting.

"As for candidates for this task force, I would like to offer you a position Azera." Clem said putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with surprise. "Your bravery today was more than enough repentance. I would be honored to fight alongside you and bring the Saiyans to justice."

"Your highness, I'm honored as well. Thank you." Azera breathed, smiling with pride.

"If it is alright, may I have a word with Calla alone please?" Clem asked kindly, beckoning Calla over. Azera nodded and left the observation deck promptly. When it was just the two of them, there was a long moment of silence as they looked out into space.

"My lady, I am so sorry I hit you before. I was just…" Calla started to say.

"You don't have to apologize." Clemartis interrupted. "It was my fault for getting carried away. I should have known better." Another moment of silence. "It's just…I was so close. All those years I dreamed of making him pay for what he did, and just when I finally thought I proved myself to be his equal…it turns out I'm still nowhere close to his level."

Calla smiled and put a hand on Clem's shoulder. "If anyone's strong enough to do it, its you. Just don't forget about what you stand for. Your our people's hope, that we won't have to live in fear of the Saiyans or Frieza. To do that, you're gonna need to focus on your duties just as much as training."

"What about the task force idea? I would be very pleased if you could join." Clem said nervously.

"Of course I think it's a great idea. Plus if I'm with you I'll be able to keep your head on straight." Clara teased, mussing Clem's hair like she used to. "Even if we aren't fighting the Saiyans, an elite team of our own could do a lot of good."

"Alright, I'll be sure to relay that to Gladolous. With you and Azera already on board we'll need three more. I'm sure he'll have some recommendations." Clem mused.

"It won't be the same without him though." Calla smile faded. Clem knew exactly what she meant. Nothing would ever feel the same now that Torga was no longer with them. She would have to go to Namek in person to give his people the news. Calla had been to Namek before and had good relations with their people, so hopefully her presence would make it better. Even though Torga's death had left its mark on Clem, she couldn't imagine what Calla was going through, since she had known him a lot longer and two had been remarkably close. Calla however, was a pro at hiding her true feelings under her usual carefree attitude.

"Oh sweet heart." Calla said as she embraced the now grown woman. Clem could tell that her old friend was still trying to adjust to her new appearance...and its consequences. But there was nothing either of them could do at this point. The damage had been done, and there was no reversing it.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked trying to keep herself from crying.

"I think so." Clem took Calla's hand and pulled it away. "All I need is time. Time to get stronger. Get used to these new changes, and make sure I make my mark with the time I have left."

When Calla continued to look at her with sadness, Clem gave her a smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be the greatest Queen ever. You'll see."

"I know you will. And I'll be here to help you every step of the way."

Calla's sentimental speech was cut short when she let out subconscious yawn. She gave Clem an apologetic look as she covered her mouth.

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Then go get some rest. It will be a few days before we return."

"As my Queen commands." Calla said, giving a teasing bow before turning to walk out of the observation deck. But not before turning getting in one last word in. "Don't forget t get some rest yourself. Doctor's orders and all."

"I will in a little bit." Clem waved off her self appointed nanny as she left the room.

Gazing out into the darkness of space, her smile dropped. Vegeta was still out there somewhere. And as long as he roamed free, every peaceful world was in danger.

"Don't die before we meet again Vegeta. I will not be satisfied until you are beneath me, begging for the death that has hounded your every step. I will never forgive what you've done. And I will NEVER forget."

* * *

**And so ends the prolouge. I hope you've enjoyed it as my as I have writing it. As always, continue to give feedback on the story and if you would like to see the follow up. If the demand is there, then I will do my utmost to get the next story up as soon as possible. Until then, keep an eye out for the sequel Dragon Ball Z: Achillea.**


End file.
